Panetteria di Teppisti
by TwistedMindsGatherRound
Summary: Isabella Swan is a young woman with a passion for pastry and a past that is more shady than not. Being an ex-assassin with Mafioso connections can do that to you. MobWard, All Human AU
1. Prologue

I am Isabella Swan.

Owner of a succesfull pastryshop.

Avid reader of everything and anything.

Soaks up information like it's nobodys business.

Daughter of Charles and Renee Swan.

A brilliant ex-cop who got cheated by the system and a stealthy hitwoman with a penchant for picking locks and cracking safes.

Togheter they were known as _La Sorte._

Assassins of the highest caliber and notorious friends of the _Mafioso._

They taught me everything I know.

My mother was killed when I was 8.

It made my father crumble to pieces, before making him stronger, making _us_ stronger.

Assasination was in our blood after all.

We were not strangers to tragedy.

We mourned her, but kept her close to our hearts, mainly because lethal does not automatically equal heartless.

My _Nonna_ was our savior, she kept us going those first devastating months.

Reminding my father of his duty to me and the "family business" and the _Forza Letale_ that we were descendants from.

When my training was deemed complete, my father and I became the new _La Sorte._


	2. Panetterias Beginning

I have been an owner of The _Panetteria di Teppisti_ for about 1 year now, and I love it as much now as I did when I started. My passion has always been pastry having my _Nonna_ as a inspiration and influence from a young age.

 _Nonna_ couldn't stand the fact that my own mother was not interested in the "Fine Arts of The Kitchen" (that's a direct quote) but in "Running around killing people." as she still to this day says with a disgruntled tone.

The fact that I did both when I was older, somehow, did not pain her as much.

So when the time came and I want to open my pastryshop, she was the first "investor" even tho she did not want any money back. I fought her on that point, until she merely said "Pfft, you have knowledge and drive Isabella, it _will_ be a success. But do remember that when I drop by there better be fresh cannolis ready." I really couldn't dispute that.

When I told my father that I was to leave the family business, he was tentative at first and only after explaining my reasoning for doing something different and nonlethal, he understood. And when given the promise of help whenever he needed a second opinion or force, he began to get excited.

A notion quite uncommon for my father, the cold and calculating assassin.

I think my _Nonnas_ happiness was a big part of the final persuasion, she had been crucial to our survival and happiness before and now my father felt he could give back some of it, mainly by letting her see something nondestructive coming out of a family enterprise for once.

I am still smug about the reaction I caused at the unveiling of the Panetteria, or more precisely the unveiling of the _name:_ La Panetteria di Teppisti - The Thugs Bakery if to be roughly translated and a clear homage to my mother and family, blood or not. It was also a hint to their collective nickname for me from my younger years - _Piccola Teppista_. It was my way of telling them that I would always be on their side. No matter what.

As I was saying: Jaws were dropped, eyes were bulging and speechlessness ensued. It was simply fabulous.

As for the shop itself, it was an bright space, with several open windows facing the street and a higher floor level with a few 2 and 4 seater tables. It had rustic themes throughout with mellow colors but with an accent wall in lavender.

The main floor was centered by the display case in glass, connected to an marble counter that held the cash register, boxes, folders etc. The main event, however was behind the low counter. It was my very own decorating station. It was a big square marble board (it took three men plus me to carry it to its proper place) with steel counters lining the walls, a big silver colored fridge and everything I would need to make pralines, decorate cakes and just generally dazzle people with my skills (my employees words, not mine).

I liked it because of the fact that it meant I could run the shop almost alone. Me and my employee Angela worked the early mornings and while I prepared for the days opening, she could continue baking. Then when all the major breads and cakes was done, I could man the register and finish the decorating and Angela could go home. The main bakery was behind a set of swing doors, complete with a proofing oven and a special temp. controlled room for all of the sensitive pralines and chocolate decorations.

It was Heaven.

It was mine.

It was the _Panetteria._


	3. Sleep Deprived

I woke up to face another Tuesday, the start of the week. I closed the shop on Mondays, just because if it weren't a special holiday the need to indulge themselves did not find people as often on Mondays. So Tuesdays it is. It also meant a later arrival, less customers and more playing around, _perfect._

I arrived at 5:03 am and started changing into my work clothes which consisted of fairly tight carpenters pants (you cannot believe how convenient all the pockets are) and a white V-neck scorpions t-shirt, I completed the "outfit" with sturdy working shoes and an apron with our logo on it that tied at the waist.

Angela arrived shortly after and while she changed I started with a cup of tea, then we sat down and planned out the day.

"So, Angela I was thinking of trying some new flavor combinations out today, since we probably won't have a huge flow of customers, how does that sound?" I asked.

"Well, it sounds good, I mean it's the start of the week and all... What should we fill up the display case with? Does the _Almighty Creator_ have any new ideas?" I rolled my eyes at that ridiculous nickname I had somehow gotten after a week of frantic inspiration and no holding myself back. I might just have been sleep deprived... I had gotten ideas of a combination of beetroot and spinach with dark chocolate - scratch that, I had definitely been sleep deprived.

"Nooo, Angie" I sighed. "Not that many or that weird, just two for now. One praline with cream caramel and Baileys and one with parsnip and white chocolate, I wa..."

"Parsnip and white chocolate? What in Gods name made you think of _that_ combination?" Hmm, I actually surprised her, but now I had to explain an half-formed idea. Not my forte.

"Yes well, I know it SOUNDS weird, but that's kind of the point! It's attention grabbing and besides it's not as if I would just coat a raw parsnip with the white chocolate and put it in the display case. Have some faith woman!"

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?, Ooh Goddess of all chocolate."

"No, you don't." I said feeling quite smug. "Still going to be my Nr. 2 tester, now get to baking." I said while grinning. The only response I got was a massive groan and that was good enough for me. Angela started going into the bakery as I turned away to get my sketch book from the counter, I turned back to say with a wink:

"Ooh and Angela, that nickname I'm okay with." A small guaff was heard from the back of the shop.

* * *

I had just started working on the casing for the Baileys pralin - a dark chocolate with a cream swirly pattern and just for the little girl in me, some silver dusting, yep I went there. I felt quite satisfied when I heard Angela right beside me.

"Oh, pretty is that for the Baileys one?" Swear to God I love this woman, read my mind she does.

"Yeah, it turned out well, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I put the tray away to set. "You know not to bother me when I'm in the zone."

"Umm, sorry 'bout that, but umm..." She looked really hesitant, I've only seen her like this twice, once when she was 3 hours late because of a hook up the day before (understandable, the guy obviously fucked her brains out) and once when she managed to pour 3 liters of cinnamon custard over my notebook, thus ruining a week worth of ideas. (less okay with that situation, but as a former clumsy person myself, I could sympathize.

"Spit it out Angie, I know it is not my notebook this time so if you haven't manage to crash down the 4 tiered cake I am working on next, it really shouldn't be a problem."

"Yes point taken, never go near your notebook with custard agai..."

"Or any liquid for that matter."

"Okay, I got it! No liquids." I think she got the point, so I smiled.

"So what did you want to tell me Angie?"

"Do you remember when we talked about employing someone new?"

I nodded and said "Vividly, what about it?" We needed someone to handle the cashier so I was free to work some more with Angela, thus rotating the work force so we all could get some days off, well deserved days off. I had interviewed a few people, but no one seemed bubbly enough or passionate enough or just knowledgable enough to... I might be picky for the job of a cashier, but I have a hard time standing incompetence, okay?

"I have a friend that I think will fit in perfectly, her name is Alice Whitlock and the worst thing about her is that she is waaaaaay to bubbly at 6 am. Oh! And she has some baking experience as well, she could help with the tedious longwork, like rolling and frying cannolis!"

"Like rolling and frying cannolis." I had kept my promise to my _Nonna,_ whenever she was here, she got a butt load of fresh cannolis. It was however a pain in the ass to make the shells every 2 days... It was after all one of our big sellers.

"Sound good enough, but is she worth an interview? And where exactly did you meet this fabulous woman?"

"Bella, she is definitely worth it and I met her the other day when I picked my car up from Rosie's, she was there talking and I overheard her saying she needed a job away from overbearing brothers and husbands and I thought, hey! I know a male free zone, so what do you think?"

Rosie's was a carshop owned by Rosalie Hale, a power woman if I ever saw one, incredible with cars and blond bombshell extraordinaire plus a friend of mine, although we hadn't talked much since she had gotten a new guy attached to her... I should really call her...

My musings were interrupted by an anxious coworker.

"So what do you think Bella?"

"When can she come on an interview?" The last thing I heard was a delighted shriek and then I was being squeezed to death by my enthusiastic baker.


	4. Alice Cullen

A Late Disclaimer! I only own the plot - Characters belong forevermore to SM!

* * *

Said and done, 2 hours later I had a visit from what can only be described as an enthusiastic pixie with spiky short black hair, clear blue eyes and a sparkly personality to match, I felt that she would fit right in. I also recognized her immediately - Alice Cullen.

"Alice!"

"Isabella!"

It seemed that we were both equally astonished to be in each others company again, you see Alice and I played together as kids and were best friends until the age of 8. When mom died, I slipped away, spending more time in my own head and my introverted nature that was prominent before, got even worse.

I relied on my father and _nonna_ and it felt weird being happy for a long time and I did not want to drag Alice down into the pit of despair with me, so I told my _nonna_ that I did not want to spend time with Alice anymore and the good women accepted it. However I missed Alice dearly for the better part of 5 years. I haven't talked to her in roughly 15 years.

The shock did not help my eloquence.

"Your name isn't Whitlock! Is it?" I got rewarded with a pearly joyous laugh and a near tackle, thank God that Alice did not weigh more than a feather.

"BELLA! It is you! How are you? How have you been? Of course I'm not a Cullen any more! I'M GETTING MARRIED! It has been aaaaaaaaages since I saw you last! I've missed you so much! Wait do you own this adorable shop? Why didn't Angela tell me? Why didn't Rose! OUHGH! I'm going to maim her!" I could not contain my chuckle at the exuberance of the greeting or the unstoppable flow of words, Alice was exactly as I remembered.

"I'm good, wait, what married? To whom?!"

"Jasper Whitlock of course, the love of my life!"

"Hmm, Alice I think we need to slow this down, We have about 15 years to catch up on, do you want tea? or perhaps coffee? Chocolate? Cake? I have plenty of all above." I said with a laugh, Alice had never been able to turn down cake, especially not hazelnut and chocolate.

"Cake please! And tea if its not to much trouble."

"Not at all, sit down and I'll be right back."

* * *

Alice and I stayed in the shop for hours, talking about everything really, I wasn't kidding when I said that I missed her, it felt like after all that time not talking to her I would impose myself on her unwillingly. The main reason for us being such good friends when we were younger was however the fact that my mother and Esme Cullen were the best of friends and always relied on each other for advise. That in turn led to my father and Carlisle Cullen to a tentative partnership and later to them being fast friends.

Carlisle Cullen were namley the most influential Mafioso in the US. You do not get to that position without garnering a few enemies here and there. The handling of said enemies was my father - and by extention - my mothers territory. I knew this due to a practical side deeply ingrained in both my parents, they were cynical and yet somehow logical and loving enough to see that I, their only child, would end up involved in that part of their lives soon enough. Therefore I knew since the tender age of 5 about my parents line of work and all the danger it entailed.

I also knew not to say anything to anyone, ever. If they wanted to stay by my side, they would wait until I was ready to say something myself and would not try to force the truth out of me.

The partnership is another secret keeping me from Alice all of those years ago, she did not know about it. I always figured it was because of her two older brothers, Edward and Emmett, Alice herself would not be in the direct line of fire, so to speak. Or maybe it was just the fierce optimist embodied in Esme and her protection of all of her cubs.

After rehashing all major life events, we end up at Jasper Whitlock. Apparently Alice was not married just _yet._ But she was happily engaged with a gorgeous if flashy ring containing a massive rock on a band of white gold - I did not know Mafia henchmen made that much money. But then, the world is full of surprises and then according to Alice, Jasper is second in command to Edward a position shared with Emmett but on different areas. While Emmett apparently had grown to what Alice referred as a "Muscle Monkey" and was head of security, Jasper was a clear strategist. He knew how to work battle fields and how to work persons to expose their own secrets. She only spoke of Edward as a genius, a stubborn genius with a flair for dramatics and a wild temper who was cool and collected when faced with a challenge.

 _Mmm... The new Generation of Cullen Mafioso sounded promising._


	5. Wedding Cake

The day after Alice stormed in to my shop was... Weird. It felt strange to speak and get along with someone that was such a big part of myself all of those years ago and discover that we easily could fit right back to that dynamic again in a heartbeat. Rose called me later that night and when I told her about the whole Alice-thing, she promptly decided that we were going clubbing next Saturday, no matter what. So it seemed the group was expanding - and I told Rose as much.

"So the Blonde, the Baker and the Pixie is destroying hearts together from now on?" Rose let out a full complete belly laugh at my words and corrected me.

"Bella please, both Alice and myself are hitched, so it's _you_ who will be responsible for all of the heart breaking, although both Alice and I will probably push a few options your way..." I let out a groan at that part before feeling my temper flaring.

"Rosalie Hale you or the little pixie will do no suck fucking thing." I said with a deceivingly calm voice, but Rose knew what it meant...

"Calm your tits Bella, at worst I am just going to slut you out a bit when we are deciding on the outfits."

"Rose... I don't like this."

"To bad, it's happening and imagine what Alice will do if you say no." Rose had won me over and she knew it, Alices puppy dog-face was brutal, not that I would ever admit it.

"Such a bitch Rose, it's good I like you." After I got an agreement and a time - 7 pm on Saturday in a week and to bring my "sluttiest" outfit. At that point I hanged up and went to bed.

And I couldn't deny the tiny bit of excitement I felt thinking about what next Saturday would entail.

* * *

Thursday was officially Alice's first workday, she came in the day before tho, just to be shown how to work the register, handle customers and the like. It was minutes before opening and I was finishing up the piped lacing on the four tiered cake that was getting picked up today. It was a gorgeous creation if I may say so myself, with the lavender flower/lace pattern on the off white base fondant I'd used. I would finish it of with some raspberries for a pop of color and some lemon verbena and lime zest - the two prominent flavors in this very fresh and summary cake. I was just about to start putting on the raspberries whe...

"Oh. My. God. Bella! Why did you not tell me you created fuck awesome cakes for!?" I was flattered, I won't lie but very confused, because I told her all about it yesterday.

"Um Alice? I _did_ tell you about it yesterday, you know, on the tour?"

"Yes, but you didn't specify BIG cakes, I thought you just these adorable glazed small ones and those are cute, it's not what I was looking for..." _Looking for? What?_

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Well Bella you must clearly understand that I couldn't do with out you making my wedding cake now!" Being still a bit confused I asked:

"You want me to make your wedding cake?" A big yes was all the answer I got before I was hit by the puppy dog-pout.

"That won't work on me Alice and you know that, it never has." The pouting stopped immediately and I for once got a straight question from her.

"Isabella Swan, will you make the most fanfuckingtastic spectacularly overwhelmingly perfect cake for me and my Jazzy's wedding?" I wanted to laugh at the word use - you could never stop Alice for having a flair- but put on my "business face" and said:

"Certainly Ma'm, I will do my very best." I couldn't resist myself than and started grinning madly while mussing up her hair - it was perfect reach as she was a good foot shorter than my 5 foot 11 inches frame. "Of course I want to do your wedding cake Pixie, I would probably kill the one that got to do it instead of me." I was joking, almost, but Pixie did not have to know that piece of info quite yet.

"YAY! I LOVE YOU BELLA!" I was the swooped up in a bone crushing hug by the little pixie and had all the air squished out of me.

"Alice, need... air to... breath over here..." I said panting, damn she was strong.

"OH, sorry, I'm just so happy!" She looked a bit embarrassed and stepped back a step.

"Yeah, I got that part" I said with a wry smile while rubbing my ribcage.

"So, we need to set up a time for a counseling session and decide if you just want a cake or some other pastry as well and what type of ca..." I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was almost time for Alice to leave, she was getting out earlier today and had a day off tomorrow for a family reunion and to go thru the impressions the shop left. "Wait, shouldn't you be heading out Alice? It's almost one'o clock."

"Oh shit already, I just got so excited, but uhm I don't want to... But I have to... Shit." Alice finished her jumbled speech by hopping of the bar stool she had been sitting on and hugging me yet again.

"Thank you Bella, I would have been late if you hadn't reminded me." She rushed around collecting her things and while she was in the back changing her clothes I packed up some pastry for her, some panforte, biscotti, bruttiboni (an almond flavored cookies, that I made on a whim this morning) and of course about a dozen of freshly made cannolis. By that time Alice had reemerged and was protesting my choice.

"Bella, you can't give us that much, it's not rational!" It wasn't really, but I was in a good mood and everything I didn't sell would go home with me to either end up at my _Nonnas_ or at my fathers and both of those to had been complaining about me trying to make them fat, so this was a good solution.

"Alice, this wont sell today, it is a reeeeaally slow day, and it is only 3 hours to closing time, besides I've heard stories 'bout Emmett and from what I've heard he could eat this by himself." While saying this I boxed up some cakes that had been in the display case since Tuesday, after more than two days, they start to taste of fridge, so...

"Bella if I am taking all of that pastry I am not taking the cakes as well." After explaining that she basically was doing me a favor I finished the boxing up and started carrying it out to her car.

I finished the anniversary cake just in time for pick up, sold out most of the pastry in the display in time for closing and was wiping down the tables while singing and dancing along to _Satisfaction_ by The Rolling Stones- one of the best rock groups of all time, when I felt a curious tingling sensation on the back of my neck. Now, I haven't actively worked with my dad in a year but the almost 17 years of training before that just doesn't disappear, my senses were on high alert and it was a cautious feeling. I was ready for action, but when I turned around I was astonished.

Outside the shop stood the _most perfect man_ I had ever seen. He had a wild bronze mane and a angular jaw to die for. And as a women that can't help herself, my perusing continued. With a tall muscular frame clad in a dark blue suit with a white starched shirt underneath, he looked drool worthy. Especially since the shirt had the first two buttons undone.

But the real catch however, was his eyes. They were fiercely green with an intense gaze that gave me shivers from just sensing it, meeting this look however, was a different story- it was all consuming, all seeing and the knowledge that mystery man had ogled me as much as I had him was arousing to say the least.

When we had watched each other for what felt like an eternity, he gave me a smile. Not just any smile, but _the smile._ The panty dropping, lust inducing, mind disappearing sexy, confident smirk of a smile. As the competitive person I am I couldn't take that, so with a deceivingly coy expression on my face, I raised my hands to place on my bare arms, thus making my cleavage in the tight V-neck t-shirt I was wearing more pronounced. I then slowly bit my bottom lip, something I did when I was thinking, but that seemed to affect males in a different way.

His smirk dropped and I could _feel_ the intensity increasing through the glass window. He slowly started walking towards the open door when the phone started ringing. With our trance broken I dashed to the phone, somewhat disappointed about the moment ending. After placing an order for 3 strawberry glazed cakes with lemon, I turned around hoping that the man would still be there.

He was not.

The man that inspired lust in me for the first time in 5 years, was gone.


	6. A Deal

Friday arrived in a much foggier state than I liked, not the weather, no it was sunny and just the right temperature with a clear blue sky. It was my mind that was foggy - it was almost as if I had a memory at the front of my mind that I just _couldn't_ access. It was irritating and frustrating and maddening and blech.

I had the peculiar feeling that baking was not the answer to my frustration today, I was not able to focus long enough. That left me with one thing left to do - work out.

I had a small gym inside my house - on courtesy of my dad on the note "You have to stay in shape Isabella, who knows when _La Sorte_ might need your help again." So after a few warm-up exercises I was ready for my favorite tool for helping with frustration - the punching bag. I went to the inbuilt speaker system and put on some classical rock and started my exercise program to the beat and lyrics of _Pour some sugar on me_ by Def Leppard and started pelting the punching bag in time with the beat.

The song was specially apt considering one of the reasons my mind was foggy was from more than a few steamy dreams with the green-eyed man being the main character. Oh, did I mention the _frustration._ It was intense.

After the work out I went about my day, feeling the fog clearing a smidgen and because it was Angela's day off, I did all the baking. Being alone in a bakery really was very close to being in actual heaven - the smell of the proofing bread, the sunrise being visible through the polished glass windows, the sound of music coming from the speakers, it embodied harmony for me. I was reminded of the fact that Alice wasn't coming in today either and started contemplating the relationship between our families while decorating some pralines.

Although Alice and I were practically inseparable as kids (like Renee and Esme) we always played at our house, when I was older I asked my dad why and he said it was because of all the meetings with dangerous men taking place in their mother and father had the option of stealth - the Cullen's did not.

Therefore I never really met Alice's brothers, Emmett who was 5 years older than us while Edward was 2. Although Emmett had the mind of our age and sometimes came around when it was time for pick up to play some with us, I always got the feeling that Edward thought entertaining his younger sister and friend was a waste of time. This meant that I only saw Edward once or twice and usually thru a tinted car window. It was weird really, I never met my best friend's family in its entirety. Oh well, it didn't bother me then and it doesn't really bother me now.

My musing was broken by the chime of a bell, the one that signaled customers. I looked up from my work and was shocked. In front of me was Alice, with her hand slung across the hips of a tall man with dirty blond hair, he obviously had muscles but it was of the lean kind. He reminded me a bit of a tiger, dangerous, calculating and discreet - a hunter and a strategist. Underneath the waist band of his light grey suit I could see the telling bulge that signaled the presence of a gun. All of this plus the look he gave her - full of love and amusement, told me only one thing. This was Jasper Whitlock, second in command of the Junior Mafia and the one man that put a sparkle in my pixie's eyes. I liked him instantly.

"Alice? What are you doing here? It's your day off today." I asked leaning on the counter with an amused smile, since the first thing I saw Jasper doing after entering the shop was check for signs of cameras. He would come up fruitless. They were all very well hidden. I disguised my smirk and listened to Alice's answer.

"Well actually Bella, it's your fault. Jasper practically dragged me here for some more of the panforte! You have corrupted him for all eternity!" I saw the jokingly offended look on Jaspers face as he muttered "Hey! Not my fault it tastes like my mothers... I couldn't help myself."

Deciding that introductions should probably be made I went around the counter, extended my right hand and said "Hi Jasper, I'm Bella Swan, the owner of this pastryshop, employer of the little pixie bouncing beside you and the maker of the panforte, it's really nice to meet Alice's fiancee at last." His smile widened at the word 'fiancee' and started to speak, but got interrupted by the familiar chime of the bell.

"What the bloody hell is taking you so long, bossman said it was urge..."

I glanced at the door and saw a big burly man with black curly hair and eyes that was a peculiar mix of dark green and light blue - it shouldn't be as attractive as it actually was. He stared me down for 3 slow seconds before looking for Alice to get what looked like some sort of confirmation. At her enthusiastic nod he then proceeded to sweep me up in a spinning bone crushing hug.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Isabella Swan!" Emmett boomed. I bristled at his comment, at my hight and with my figure, the last anyone would do is call me "little". But I guess compared to the giant that was Emmett Cullen, everyone was considered little. When he finally lowered me to the ground I felt his gun as well. If the personality didn't rat him out, that certainly did, Emmett Cullen, the head of security at the Junior Mafia. I could easily see why, when angry he would be quite the sight to behold.

"Isabella Swan" He started "you have certainly grown." He just grinned at me when I responded with a casual "Yeah, 15 years tend to do that to you."

"Wait" he suddenly said, "Are you the owner of the shop?"

"Yep, and the maker of all of the pastries." I said popping on the p. I smiled a smug smile to myself when I saw his jaw starting to work, Emmett had always been huge glutton when it came to sweets, and meat, and bread. Any food really.

"So, how about a small deal then Bella?"

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously, Emmett's "Deals" had never been in anyones favor.

"I take everything that you don't sell today with me home."

"Emmett I hate to burst your bubble, but that's not a deal. That is you taking free pastries home without paying me. Deals usually entails that both sides win out."

"Both wins on this, I get free food and you don't have to throw away any!"

I scoffed, both at Emmett's antics and at the fact that he really hadn't changed in 10+ years. "I don't think Rose would appreciate you on such a sugar high tho."

"You know Rose?!" At this point Alice decided to make her self heard. "That's the amazing Bella AKA Bakerbitch, Emmett... Rose always mentions her."

"Oooooh, yeah I've heard of you, Rose always praises your cannolis." Emmett said seemingly a bit awed. Softening a bit I said:

"Emmett, you do realize that you can take the pastries with you? Not _all_ mind you, but some." The response was another bone crushing hug. What can I say, Emmett _really_ likes cake.

After I packed the cakes up, it was closing time. I had just locked up and gotten in my car when I got a call on my phone. The voice on the other side was dark and gruff, it said:

"Bells, You know that second force and opinion? I need its help on a mission."


	7. On the Hunt

"When, where and who?" Was the only response I granted my father. The tone of his voice was a familiar thing to me, it meant that we were to keep things short, quick, clean and concise.

"As soon as possible, when do you close up shop today?" I smiled a bit to myself, my calculating _lethal_ father wants me to arrive at my convenience so I don't neglect my own business in favor of his. Sweet thought, ridiculous really, but still sweet.

"When do you want me there? I don't have any orders for pick-ups today so I can just close now it in the spirit of family emergency if that's good?"

"Now Bells, it's not that urgent... You ca..."

"Dad. You called me for a mission. You _never_ do that unless it is urgent. I will be at your house in an hour. Do I need to bring force?" It was my way to ask if this was a scouting mission or something more... Deadly.

"Bells, thank you an hour is good." My fathers tone took a turn from thankful to chiding now. "And have you already forgotten my extensive collection?" My fathers love of firearms made me smile, he had everything from small, discreet handguns to grenades and flamethrowers. The man especially loved his shotguns. Had like two dozen of them. Not that I blame him, guns are fun and efficient but not the thing that I prefer.

"I haven't I just wanted to see what my old mans reaction was, I'll see you then. Bye."

We hanged up and I started closing up, luckily it was the Friday before paycheck so business was slower than usual, you wouldn't really believe how much of a difference it does.

I had about 30 minutes before I had to leave to make it to my fathers on time, I turned the sign to say "Closed" and when I hurried to wipe down the counter I felt the same curious tingle at the back of my neck I had the other day in the presence of my Mystery Man. I got lost in memories of the lustfully intense stare. Don't get me wrong, I have been ogled by men before, especially when I'm in my more... Ehm, raunchier outfits. But Green-Eyes was different. Instead of being disgusted or amused by his blatant appraisal I got all hot... And tingly... And got caught up in some haze-like state of mind.

Finally snapping out of my reminisce I turned around just in time to see the blue end of a suit leave the sight of the window. The persons gait reminded me of Bronze-hair. Could it be? He came back? No, why would he? Shit, I'm imagining stuff. Being strangely disappointed with not finding out I changed out of my work clothes, locked up and sped away while wondering about my mission.

* * *

"DAD, I'M HERE!" I shouted knowing that if my dad was either watching a very loud baseball match or conducting business in his office, he would not be able to hear me at a normal tone. I heard a short "IN HERE BELLS." Coming from his office, so I went in, sat down in the comfortable chair across the polished oak desk waiting patiently for him to finish up his affairs.

"Hi Bells, did it go well closing up the shop? You won't lose to much business will ya?"

"Nah, most of the business is tomorrow and on Sunday anyway..."

"Good, good..." This was odd, my father looked oddly reluctant in telling me about the mission and he knew I was curious and straining myself not to demand the information the second I walked thru the door. Screw patience, this was probably good and it had been to long without a mission.

"Spit it out Pops, it can't be _that_ bad, now can it." He started to grumble before mumbling:

"Maybe not for you, but for a fainthearted old man it is..."

"You are not old and certainly not fainthearted and you know it. Now, target please." I demanded.

"Fine, let's get this over with. It's commissioned by Carlisle..." This was not exactly surprising, he was my dad's best friend and partner. Most of my dad's work was in destroying Cullen's enemies.

"It's been a while since I saw him and Esme, maybe I should stop by after this mission is completed? After all Alice work for me and Emmett stole my cakes..." I mused aloud. My father fixed me with a stern look that really didn't work on me, I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Later Bells," Was all that he said before continuing. "- as I said, it's commissioned by Carlisle and the target is James Hunter. Hunter has been loosely working for them at the docks, taking care about incoming shipments and the like. Last week he sold out a valuable shipment and its docking time to The Volturi." I could see why Carlisle was pissed, The Volturi was the second most powerful Mafia in town and they had been after the number 1 position forever, but the Cullen's were smarter, more careful and over all, better.

Still that didn't mean that The Volturi wasn't a fucking pain in the ass. This Hunter-man had been foolish for thinking that he could get away with it. _Nobody_ watches his docks more than Carlisle. And nobody is more protective of his loyal staff either, which means that the disloyal are no more in his book.

"So? He's obviously dead and that seems like your normal gig, what do you need me for?"

"Well, Hunter is ridiculously paranoid and has security cameras and heat sensors everywhere in his house, I can't kill him while working either, that could harm other employees." That would be a problem, since Charlie preferred to sneak in - kill - sneak out. Quick, efficient and invisible at night when the target was asleep, less noise that way. Not my style either, I mean it was fun, but easy and no hunt involved and I had a sneaking suspicion that I would have to hunt the Hunter. _Good._

"What do you suggest then? At this question my father promptly started to squirm in his seat. This was obviously the part he didn't like.

"Well, he frequents a club in the slums whose clientele is mostly heavy criminals, mafia and dealers..." I still didn't see the problem, it wasn't like I haven't been to places like that before.

"And the only way in is to be either of those 3 types or a... Umm... a pleasure women..." He cringed as he said the last piece and I got it now, I had to hooker myself up to get entrance to the club, now _that_ I could see my father having a problem with.

"And if you showed up there you would have to explain what you do and then would not be able to be invisible anymore?" I asked him.

"Exactly." He said.

"When did Carlisle want this done?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay give me the details on Hunter - habits, looks, mannerism and employee record and consider it done." I started to get excited, this would be fun.

* * *

I spent Friday night laying on the club's roof. Apparently the owners thought that cameras on the outside off said building was redundant. Amateurs. To top it off the building had a big ass skylight - as if they wanted to make my task easier, how kind of them.

I scouted out the entrance first. The criminals that arrived was of the usual type, tattooed and flashing their weapons - be it guns or knives, it didn't matter - and wanted to look more intimidating than they were. Fear is a useful tool after all.

The hookers looked as expected - fake fur, makeup as thick as plaster. Dresses that practically showed off their ass and cleavage to their belly button and tall ass heels with spikes on them. It looked as if it went 3 hookers on every criminal, so it wouldn't be to difficult to get access and blend in. Thru the skylight I saw the nature of the prostitution, apparently they "mingled" with beers and alcohol on comfortable looking couches and chairs - to make the grinding easier later on I thought sarcastically. It even had a dance floor, what a way to fool yourself.

Hunter arrived 'round midnight and went straight to the bar and started grabbing some girls, I stayed in my position for a while longer before heading home, Hunter looked comfortable enough to be sitting there. It was no point just watching him anymore.

I had some things to prepare and test, tomorrow would be very interesting.

* * *

Saturday afternoon loomed and it was time to get hookered up. I'd spent the morning testing out some new concoctions and one especially that I would use tonight.

After I had showered and blow-dried my hair I turned on my curling iron and went to my wardrobe to pick out the nights clothes. I rifled thru the back of the closet and found the piece I was looking for. A blood red formfitting latex dress with long sleeves and a flair-type skirt, perfect for hiding a thigh holster for a small throwing knife. Not that I probably needed it, but you can never be to sure. The cleavage and dress itself did not allow a bra, since it ended right beneath my breasts in a V, but the latex was so tight that it didn't matter anyway- the girls couldn't move even if they wanted to.

I paired it with a silver purse - big enough to hold my lipstick, car keys and a small handgun. I also found some shiny silver 4-inch heels, that I only owned in case of missions like this, or in the least case scenario - a very fancy party. Satisfied with my outfit I started with my hair.

I combed it out and started making glamorous tight curls, that I then sprayed with hairspray and separated with my fingertips. I mussed the hair up 'til it had that "just fucked" look and then added some more hairspray. I kept the makeup pretty basic, I did a black smokey-eye with a red lipstick that was just a shade darker than my dress.

I then started getting dressed by putting on some black lace boy shorts and my two matching lace thigh holsters. I then squeezed into my dress, put my throwing knife in one holster and my cellphone and the mascara-like device that had a hidden syringe inside, that by a press of a button released a poison of choice in the other. I put on my heels and checked the contents of my purse. Lastly I donned a silver necklace with an Italian horn pendant, the chain being so long that it ended right between my breasts, accentuating them perfectly. I inspected myself in the bedrooms full length mirror, I looked alluring, fierce and deadly, I smirked at myself. Perfect.

 _James Hunter it's time for you to meet your end._


	8. Hunt, Aim, Kill

Getting pass the bouncers was no problem, I strolled up to them, let out a breathy "Hi there boys" and I was in. The slutesque outfit I was wearing getting the most of the credit, I could feel the eyes of said bouncers following the sway of my ass on the way in- so far, so good.

I swallowed down the feeling of discomfort in favor of throwing a smug smile over my shoulder. When in the building my eyes did the routine of looking for potential threats. I went through a dark corridor hearing the faint pulse of club music and felt the stale smell of sex. The corridor was lined with doors - I could hear the moans coming from inside of them. _They certainly started early._

When I reached the opening to what I assumed was the big room I saw yesterday I encountered another bouncer, really the tragic attempt of security in here. The bouncer didn't even check me for weapons, the only reason for that I believed was that the usual women was deemed harmless. Poor unsuspecting bastards. I turned my determined walk into a slow seductive sauntering upon entering the main room. I surveyed the room looking for Hunter and fought my muscles to keep them from stiffening, because from the corner of my eye I saw a familiar looking man - a man with piercing green eyes and a unruly mop of bronze hair. _Shit_.

Definitely Mafia. He wore what looked like a expensive suit and he practically radiated danger. I could not, would not get distracted. Placing the mans presence in the back of my mind, I started to looking for my target. And there he was, sitting in the same spot as yesterday nursing what looked like not the first beer tonight. He fought a girl for her presence, she was trying to get away- I understood her completely. James Hunter was a pudgy man, with his blond greasy looking hair in a long ponytail at the nape of his neck. He gave out the aura of slime and only the truly desperate would go to him willingly or, you know, _me_. I strolled in his direction, putting some extra sway in my hips for some extra attention. Hunter looked like the kind of man that enjoyed getting an after sought prize. _I could feel Green-eyed mans stare._ I could also see Hunter leering at me as I shivered, the stare at the back of my neck was truly intense. I wasn't the only one to recognize the familiar then.

As I approached the target I let out, yet again, a breathy:

"Hi there big boy. You interested?" I the continued to flutter my lashes at him, not that it mattered. His attention was caught up lower south.

"Do you think you can handle my cock baby doll?" He said with a smug tone albeit with a certain sincerity, he really wanted me- _interesting._

"Why don't we test the theory?" By now Hunter had pulled me between his legs where he was sitting on the barstool. I felt him passively fondling my ass and biting my neck whilst trying to think of a proper location. Hunter seemed like the creepy sort, so I said:

"Why don't we take this outside?" I didn't wait for an answer before grabbing the hand that was on my backside and started leading him outside. I spotted a backdoor that led directly to the alleyway behind the club. Finally outside I got pressed up against the rough brick wall, which was perfect for what I had planned. I wrapped a leg around his hip as I felt something being pressed against me. Fighting a gag I chanted "It's for the mission, it will be over soon" over and over in my head while letting out a fake moan, Hunter seemed to buy it, since he pressed even tighter against him.

Finally having him in the desired place, I had a decision to make. Hemlock or Aconite. They were both equally deadly and fairly quick. The hemlock took longer time but was more painful. Hunter would also be aware for longer. His body would shut down and give up on him, deliciously painful.

The Aconite would kill him instantly considering the dosage I brought. Hunter would suffocate from asphyxiation and then collapse with no other physical sign of distress. I didn't feel like I had the patience for the hemlock, but a disgusting grunt from the man pushing me against the wall reminded me. Reminded me of the fact that he betrayed the Cullen's. Reminded me of the fact that he wounded Carlisle's business. Reminded me of the fact that Carlisle wound want a painful revenge. Carlisle, the kind man that befriended my parents and fierce protector of the ones important to him, got betrayed by one of those he sought to protect. Hemlock it is.

Making sure that Hunter had as little movability and sight as possible, I reached into my now exposed holster getting out one of the fake mascara tubes. I pressed the hidden button to expose the syringe before plunging it in the big vein in Hunter's neck. At the pain Hunter snapped his head up shouting:

"What the fuck are you doing girl!?" I dropped the fake facade and pushed the vile man off of me. I sneered at him.

"Why I'm poisoning you of course, what did you think I was doing? Enjoying your attention? Not likely." I scoffed.

By now Hunters face had turned a alarming shade of red and I could see it in his eyes that he was going to attack me, preparing myself mentally for the much bigger mans move. Proving my reading to be correct, Hunter charged yelling foul words at me. He was a clumsy man with no tactic in his assault and therefore went for the easy punch- he was aiming a right hook in my direction. I dodged the blow expertly to Hunters chagrin. I then proceeded to face him, this time curling up my fingers in my palm, securing them. When Hunter charged again I used the palm and lower part of my hand, putting my body behind the punch, and slammed it in his face. More exactly right on his nasal bone. I heard a satisfactory crack and the following "BITCH" and saw the blood flowing freely form his nose.

The unexpected force from the blow had tipped Hunter over on his back to the ground, and if my timing was correct, the hemlock had caused his nervous system to break down by now, thus ensuring that he would not be able to get back up. The scared but defiant voice saying "What have you done to me you little cunt? Change it back!"

"No can do baby doll-" I said using his word back to him. "The hemlock has shut down your body and now you can lie there in pain and really think about _how_ you actually fucking thought that you could hide your dirty business from Carlisle Cullen."

At my words his contorted face paled and I saw that he was struggling to move his tongue and mouth to spit out words of reply. To bad that he would never ever speak again. I leaned down and whispered in his ear: "Enjoy the feeling of struggling to move your body, feeling it going numb bit by bit and only having your not so bright mind working, the burning sensation at the area were the numbness starts spreading upwards. Because I will thoroughly enjoy seeing it happen to you. I'll tell Carlisle you said hi."

I stepped back, took out my phone from the other holster and texted one word to my father to signal his calling the clean up crew that was coming to clean up the mess that wasn't there. I had argued against it, knowing that I would do a tidy job but my dad just said that it was mafia protocol and left it at that.

So now I wait.

* * *

It didn't take long before I heard the voices from what I suspected was the clean up- four minutes tops. I found that odd because that meant that they had been waiting close by, usually those type of crews had so many tasks per night that they sped around the city dumping bodies left and right. Even more surprising was that I heard the booming voice of one Emmett Cullen, just in time with the first sight of the outlines of two men. I recognized both. _Green-Eyed man._ I then heard a bit of their conversation and Emmett saying "Come on Edward, don't be such a killjoy!"

I stifled a gasp at the realization- Green-Eyed man was Edward Cullen. I did not know to feel at the thought. I felt relief at the knowledge of his identity, I felt tingly by the memory of the way he looked at me, I felt discomfort thinking about the way he affected me and I felt certain that this was going to have an catastrophical ending. So I did the only thing I could do, I put on a blank expression feigning ignorance of their presence and waited. Waited to see Edward Cullen's reaction to me. Chances were that they would not be in my favor.


	9. Irritation

I saw the exact moment they spotted me- and was promptly reminded of my hookeresque outfit. The jaws of both brothers dropped and while Emmett's eyes bulged out I could see Edward's fists opening and closing time and time again. Not wanting to out my nervousness I greeted them.

"Well well well, I didn't know that I'd earned the creme de la creme of clean up crews- I am positively honored." I said quite cheekily. That seemed to snap them out of the fog the surprise had wrapped them in, but they got completely different reactions. While Emmett, in his usual exuberance, charged at me to wrap me in a bear hug, Edward stiffened, looking guarded at me and my surroundings, staring at the body with a questioning eye. Why? Did he not recognize Hunter? My thoughts got interrupted by Emmett finally answering my previous statement:

"You should be-" He said with a massive grin. "I am Emmett freaking Cullen after all, but the reason for my extraordinaire presence I have to blame my seemingly mute brother over there." He said pointing back at the still suspicious looking, but attractive man.

"And why is that?" I asked genuinely curious about the reasons.

"Weeeeell, Edward didn't trus..."

"Who helped you?" Emmett got interrupted by a harsh voice, a harsh silky smooth velvet like voice. A voice that seemed to warm up my entire body and chill it down. The tone was biting, accusing and frankly, pissing me the fuck off.

"Helped me? Helped me with what?" I scoffed, sneaking a bit of a bitch tone in my voice. _L_ _ike I needed help._

"With killing Hunter of course, there is no way in hell a girl like you could have done it alone." His voice contained a finality, like his theory was correct. I was fucking speechless, who did this fucker think he was?

"Now, I demand to know who helped you, a boyfriend lurking in the shadows perhaps?" He _demanded_? The fucker _demanded_ to know, I could feel my face turn to ice, clenching my jaw in frustration and he must have seen it to, because I could hear Emmett letting out a low whistle. He probably remembered when I as a kid got a _demand,_ now don't get me wrong, if you ask me to do something I will gladly do it, but if you expect to _manipulate_ me after your desires and will?

Shit hits the fan.

"A girl like me? _A_ _girl like me?_ I stared into the suspicious eyes of Edward but addressed the other brother.

"Emmett, is your brother adopted or simply stupid? Because he doesn't seem to possess the charm of you and Alice, nor the intelligence of Carlisle or the cunningness of Esme." At that statement Emmett let out a guaff, that quickly turned into full laughter that led to him bending over clutching his stomach.

I still maintained eye contact with an increasingly red faced Edward. When Emmett's attack stopped I sauntered towards Edward putting in extra sway in my hips, I felt smug as I saw his eyes- once again- roaming my body, stopping to linger on my hips. Now with only a feet between us, his eyes snapped up to mine that was almost exactly at his height, courtesy of the 4-inch heels I was still wearing. He had a dazed look in his eyes, leaning slightly towards me as I started to speak.

"I am a _women_ Mr. Cullen and the daughter of Charles and Renee Swan, _your_ parents confidants and friends." By now I was poking him in the chest, stressing the words. "I _do not_ answer well to demands and I do not need help with missions- especially concerning low class felons like him." I said pointing at the body of one James Hunter. "I do not _need_ a boyfriend to save me. I am highly trained _and deadly. Do not disrespect me._ " The last words turning into a sort of growl, I turned away from the astonished man to say to finish up this business- I needed to get out of these heels.

"Now, Emmett do you have a body bag with you?" My voice once again turned friendly as I saw Emmett's laughing expression.

"I sure do Sugar-" He said using his old nickname for me. He crouched down, removing the backpack he had been wearing and removed a big black shapeless lump. "-and you do realize now that we know that Charlie' 'unknown associate' is you we have to take you home to re-meet everybody right?"

"Unknown associate? Why would he..." I mused out loud, before it dawned on me. "Ooh, Esme still has her worrying streak, hasn't she?" I asked Emmett.

"Right in one, Sugar. So now you have to come home with us." He winked and proceeded to rummage thru his bag.

"Now tho Emmett, really? It's like 2 am. Aren't your parents asleep?" I continued to talk to Emmett even when Edward approached and crouched down on the other side of the body, like he finally realized what he was here to do- work.

"Who are you kidding Bella, my parents especially mom can never sleep properly when we are out on a mission in the middle of the night and certainly not when we are meeting someone we supposedly don't know." Oh right, it is to be suspected I suppose.

"Yeah about that, why are _You two_ the clean up-crew? Doesn't that task usually fall to the lower ranked guys?"

"Yep, that's true, but Eddie boy over here wanted to make sure that the job was done correctly. He does not trust people he hasn't seen in action.

I narrowed my eyes at the notion of me doing the job in a faulty way, but I guess I could understand the reasoning somewhat...

"Do you not trust my fathers judgement Mr. Cullen?" I wondered if he would ever react to the formal title I used.

"Absolutely and completely, but that does not mean that people can't mess up once in a while." Being irritated once again at the insinuation that I can't do my job properly I rolled my eyes, crouched down and asked:

"So what do you think 'bout my _work_ Mr. Cullen? Is it satisfactory?" He considered the question obviously wondering if it was worth his time and coming to a positive conclusion, answered:

"It is very clean and tidy, the only blood coming from when you, I'm guessing, punched his nose in but..." I interrupted him saying:

"I did not merely punch it in, I punched it to the back of this creeps fucking skull." I got a high five by Emmett and then gestured for Edward to continue.

"As I said, that punch being the only evidence of struggle, I cannot figure out how you killed him. There is no gunshot wounds, no stab marks from a knife and he was not beaten up enough to die of internal damages. How did you do it?" Enjoying the fact that he couldn't figure it out and getting more than a bit hot hearing him dissecting the assassination, I gave him a flirtatious smile and said:

"You got to let a women keep her secrets Mr. Cullen." I then winked at him and stood back up.

"Do you guys still insist that I'm going with you to your house tonight?" At the simultaneous nod confirming it I said:

"Right, then I'll just go to my car and change and drive it back here." I got two different responses:

"Why do you need to change?"

"Did you drive here by yourself?"

"Because Emmett Cullen I will not meet your mother for the first time in more than ten years dressed as a slut!" I said gesturing against my body. "And yes I did."

While Emmett shrugged and gave me a go to it-gesture, Edward was more persistent.

"Where is it parked?"

"About 5 minutes from here I think, why?" Edward frowned at the information.

"You are not walking back there alone, it's not safe." I let out a tinkering laugh at the argument and said:

"Did you miss the 'I'm deadly' part of my rant earlier? Or did you dismiss the fact that I am the reason that man died 30 minutes ago?" I pointed at the body that was emerged in the body bag.

I got a mumbled "Still don't like it." from him and sighing I relented. I was getting to tired for this shit.

"Well come on then Macho man, let's go. Emmett will you be fine?"

"Yeah, I just gotta cary him to the trunk and I'll wait for you there, just don't take to long." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and then winked. I could feel Edward tensing up and I rolled my eyes.

"Will you ever grow pass the mentality of a 15 year old? I'm going." I the strolled away leaving the brothers in my wake. I heard a thump followed by a muffled "Fucking ow." Ha. Serves him right.

* * *

Edward caught up with me pretty fast and then we preceded to walk in silence. A natural silence, unlike the awkward ones that usually happen. I felt so comfortable in his presence- It was like I belonged there, needless to say, I was creeped out. Stuff like this does not happen to me, no matter how many romance novels I read. It is just fiction.

After a few minutes I turned in to the dingy alley where I had parked my beauty and I could feel the anger drifting of my companion.

"I can physically _feel_ your irritation, what has gotten you so pissy all of the sudden?"

After a slight hesitation he answered.

"I saw you in the club, how could you stand having that bastards hands all over you?" I saw the ire in his face and was a bit touched at first before reminding myself that he was in the club in the first place to make sure I was doing my job.

"Easy, it was for the mission."

"That's it? Really?"

"Really. Besides you learn to disconnect after a while."

"Would you have done... hm... done the same if the target was somebody like me?" One eyebrow shot up incredulously, was he flirting? No matter what, I was game. Let's test the limits shall we?

"Depends... How good are you with your hands?" I turned my back to him and unlocked the car, I opened the backdoor when I heard a seriously cocky reply.

"Hmm. Really really good." I crawled in to the car to reach my duffle bag that was in the seat of the opposite side when I heard a sharp intake of breath. I stiffened when I realized that me bending over in this dress gave him an excellent view of my lacy boy shorts. thinking Oh well, I will enjoy seeing the result, I scooted back slowly before standing up and turning around to face Edward again.

His eyes were almost completely black and I caught him licking his lips as his eyes dragged their way across my body for the umpth time this night. I could feel myself getting wet by the images that streamed into my head at the sight. I snapped out of it when I felt my phone vibrating against my thing- signaling a text arriving.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit. This is very very bad._

I put the duffle bag down in the back seat and opened it to take out my favorite black ballerina flats. I needed to get out of these heels- pronto. I then took out a pair of black skinny jeans I was about to put them on when I remembered that I was still wearing my thigh holsters, they had to go. Propping my foot up against the low seat I started removing the poison tubes, the phone and the small knife. When I started to drag the first holster down my thigh I thought I heard a growl coming from behind me. Feeling a bit giddy at the realization, I took my time with the other one, making sure he saw the lacy edge of my underwear peeking out and then slowly dragged the holster down my leg. I then leaned against the car and proceeded to wiggle my jeans on, one leg at the time.

When I started to tuck in my dress in the jeans, I finally looked up.

 _Holy Fucking God._

When I was changing Edward had removed his suit jacket- rolling up the sleeves to his elbows and unbuttoned a button so you now could see the start of his chest and where his clavicle met in the center. I don't know why, but seeing the distinct outline turned me on. I bit my bottom lip. Edward's eyes centered on them.

It was his phone that interrupted us this time, apparently Emmett had gotten impatient. I threw on a dark blue zip up hoodie and got in the car with Edward sliding in to the passenger seat soon after. I went from thoroughly aroused to highly irritated when I felt Edward's mood getting grouchy again. When I pulled up next to Emmett's car Edward practically flew out the side door and into the other vehicle.

 _Coward._


	10. Edward

What am I doing? How did I end up here _again?_ And what is it about this girl that makes me so interested? There must be something different about her.

No I'm probably just deluding myself. All girls are the same, wants me for the notoriety, the money, the respect. If they only knew how easy it was to spot them. Always dressed inappropriately with annoyingly amounts of make up on their faces. Nasal voices and the stupid eyelash-thing that made it look like they constantly had something in their eyes. I know it sounded weird as fuck, but you got a feeling.

I was walking home from my "official" office on a late afternoon, I usually drove my artwork of an car but today Emmett, my giant for a brother was picking me up because of what he likes to call "unofficial business." And my mom expected us for dinner after that and I felt like drinking today. So I was being practical. I was walking down the street towards the decided meeting place when I heard a low thumping sound coming from one of the shops further ahead. Intrigued, I saw the name of the place- _Panetteria di Teppisti._ I let out a surprised laugh and thought: _Who in the world names their company "Thug's Bakery"?_

My laughter stopped and my breath hitched when I saw the woman just inside the big window, obviously cleaning and preparing for lock-up. The low thumping sound I'd heard was the bass of a rock song that this curvaceous stunner of a girl was dancing to- swaying her sexy as fuck ass to the beat. She was ordinarily dressed, I assumed in work clothes. Tight carpenters pants that did nothing to hide that- as previously stated- _amazing ass_ and mahogany colored hair that was up in a messy bun that looked as if it could fall at any minute. I got transfixed by her. She looked so relaxed, so joyous, so _at home_ in her environment that you couldn't help but look. And then she turned around.

 _Fuck._

I raked my eyes over a sublime body- long legs, a narrow waist accentuated by a apron and a pair of tits encased in a tight t-shirt that showed them of perfectly- but her face was by far the most stunning thing about her. Pouty dark pink lips, a slightly upturned nose and big brown doe-like eyes framed by long lashes. She was _magnificent._

But she did not seem as affected by me as I was by her, I did not like that. I know that I'm drool worthy and not getting the appropriate response kind of pissed me off. Then I saw her intent gaze on my own body and the following widening and darkening of her eyes. _Now that's better._ I let a knowing, smug grin out but instead of the usual fluttering of eyelashes i expected, her eyes got an mischievous glint and she hugged herself 'round the middle, making her tits even bigger and then bit her luscious bottom lip. I could feel myself starting to drool and the hard on that had been hovering since I first saw her was now rock solid. My mind was a jumble of words.

 _Fuck._

 _I have to have her._

 _Mine._

I heard a faint ringing tone and felt disappointment when my goddess turned away.

When she was out of sight I glanced at my wrist watch and realized that I was late. Shit.

* * *

At dinner I couldn't focus. I kept thinking of my brown-eyed beauty. I vaguely remember Emmett bragging about a job he had done, Esme hovering and asking if everything was alright and Alice talking about her new job, how she and the owner was good friends. I tasted a cannoli that she had brought home. It snapped me out of my trance for a while but then I remembered that my own beauty worked in a bakery and got lost thinking about if she could do them better and if I would ever get to taste them.

* * *

And that's how I ended up outside _The Shop_ the next day, hoping to catch a glint of the girl who had rendered me sleepless the night before with fantasies about her. I'd tossed and turned the entire night and no amount of jerking off helped. I could still see those eyes staring passionately into mine every time I closed them. Fuck it, I was desperate. The thought halted my progress. I'm Edward _Fucking_ Cullen and I do not get desperate. That's final. I could walk up to any girl in the street, be an complete asshole and still fuck her 20 minutes later. I am not desperate.

With the mantra in place I walked pass her shop and glanced thru the window. She was there. I couldn't help but stop and stare _. She_ was there and looked as beautiful as she had yesterday. Today she was humming and wiping down tables. Damnit. That should not be as sensual as she makes it. The pull to go to her was as bad, if not worse, than yesterday. I wanted to go thru that blasted door, spin her around and kiss the living fucking daylights out of her. Fuck.

I started towards the door but remembering myself, I summoned all that was left of my very fragile self control and walked away.

* * *

Saturday started with me, my dad, Emmett and Jasper sitting in my dad's office, discussing a particularly odd and worrying subject. Apparently Charlie couldn't get to Hunter himself but needed to take in help from the outside. That was always a problem. It was odd because never in my lifetime had Charlie needed help from anyone other than perhaps my father, not even after Renee died.

I had more memories of Charlie than Renee, but sometimes she would come with him to get info about missions. She was kind and had fast hands, Renee was the one who taught me to open a safe- at age 9 to my mothers great vexation and Renee's delight. When asked why she taught me Renee always said "Esme, Edward is not mischievous enough for a 9 year old boy and certainly not for a 9 year old son of Carlisle and you."

My mother short response was always: "Maybe so, but you Renee do not have both Emmett and Alice as well, they do more then make up for it." And then I remember my father and Charlie grinning at their wife's conversation. Charlie and Renee together also happened to be the most lethal pair I've ever seen.

So the fact that Charlie was bringing in an "outside associate" did not agree with me.

"Dad, it's not that I don't trust Charlie, but isn't this to risky?" It was as Emmett had read my mind on this one.

"I have to agree with Em here dad, how do we know that this "associate" is to be trusted?"

My dad heaved a great sigh. "I knew you boys would react like this, Jasper do you feel the same way?"

To our great surprise Jasper just shook his head. "No, Charlie has had similar situations under control in over 1 and a half _decade_ , I would bet everything I own on that he definitely knows what he is doing on this one." My dad let out a surprised smile.

"See boys, you trust Jasper's gut feeling all of the time, it is bulletproof 99% of the time. Do it this time as well. Me and Emmett simultaneously voiced our very weak protests.

"I don't like it."

"Jasper's not always right and he sucks a poker." Guess who said what.

"Well, if you two doesn't like it you can go and do damage control as the clean up's."

Groans echoed thru the room, but it was a good plan. If the "associate" did a good job, we could discreetly take care of the body- as of protocol- and if the "associate" was an idiot we could take care of both him and Hunter.

"Where and when?"

"The dingy hooker place downtown that Hunter frequents. Charlie will text as per usual."

"But what time? Charlie always has an exact time to hold." I said, feeling more and more apprehensive.

"Don't worry son, Charlie's associate has no set time, but he did say it would happen sometime after midnight tonight."

"Tonight? That was fast." I couldn't help the impressed tone that crept into my voice.

"Apparently the associate was a bit impatient to get started." Carlisle had a usual smug smirk in place, the one that said that he had won the battle and that we were dismissed.

After leaving his office Jasper strolled away with a "Good luck." thrown over his shoulder and I said to Emmett "I think we should be there before to see that it is done properly."

After a short "I can't agree with you more." We started preparing, we had a murder to oversee.

* * *

I knew Hunter was a disgusting piece of shit, but after seeing this pit he was a regular at he fell even lower. The hooker house was mainly for Mafia men and heavy criminals, so I stared the man at the door down said "Edward Cullen" and I was in. I wasn't even frisked which was good for the man doing the frisking, I would have popped a fucking cap in his head if he'd tried to take my gun.

Emmett sat in the car a block away, both watching for any suspicious looking men and because he had just started seeing this girl named Rose and in his words "I insulted one of her cars and she threw a fucking wrench at me, my ass will be annihilated if I went into a whorehouse bro." So for my brothers safety, I went in alone. I found a corner overseeing the "club" and ordered a double whiskey on the rocks when I saw that Hunter wasn't here yet. It was as I planned but it also meant that I was in for a long wait...

Hunter stumbled in about 20 minutes later, obviously already well on the way to being drunk. He sat himself down at the bar and started to grope the nearest hookers, he looked like a proper drunk and he still hadn't noticed me sitting in the corner staring him down.

It was 10 minutes past one and I was getting impatient as fuck, I texted Emmett about 15 times in the last 20 minutes. _Were the fuck was this hit man?_ I took another sip of the whiskey that I had been nursing for the last hour and a half. And then I saw her.

No. No. It can't be. Never. What the absolute _FUCK_ was my beauty doing here?! I didn't recognize her at first, her work clothes exchanged for a red short dress that seemed to be painted on, heels that made her legs go on forever and her just-fucked brown hair that I had only seen in a bun before. _MINE._ She didn't look like my goddess anymore, she looked like the devil. Sinful, delicious and ready to do naughty naughty things.

She had walked aimlessly into the room and continued to the bar. I saw her zero in on Hunter. _Fuck. No._ She walked over to him, leaned down into his ear whispering something that obviously turned the fucker on. I watched the dead bastard having his hands all over MY girls ass and hips. I felt a rage that I reserved only for the truly stupid and idiotic. I wanted to go over there, rip her away from his hands, punch the mongrels disgusting face in, cut off his balls of and leave, taking her with me home and show her how a real fucking man feel. Then I got an allusive thought. _What if she works here?_ I wouldn't believe it. She was no whore. No. But then I watched her take Hunter's hand and lead him out of the room. The horror and hopelessness I felt crushed me. She does work here. Shit. Of course the only girl I like is a prostitute. I couldn't stand my own company anymore and wanted to run out to the car and stay in there forever. But. I still hadn't seen anyone even remotely looking like an hit man. And no one except my beaut... Nope. Not thinking about that. No one had approached Hunter in nearly 2 hours now, but Charlie had said after midnight, so I stayed glued to the seat. Even if the only thing I wanted to do was to stalk the pair that disappeared thru the back door and punch the slime bag to death. Emmett called about 20 minutes later telling me that I needed to get to the car.

* * *

Said and done I went out to the car to be greeted by a incredulous Emmett.

"Dude are you sure you didn't see anyone try to get close to Hunter in there?"

Pressing down my anguish and making my tone neutral "No, I think I would have recognized a hit man Emmett. Why?"

"Because Charlie just texted me saying that it was done and to get the body in the alley behind the club, that's why."

Could I have been that distracted by Hunter that I missed the man? No, I had watched that door like a fucking hawk.

"Did Charlie say if the man would meet us there?"

"Yeah, he would be there to ensure that the body didn't ended up rotting in the alley- so we better get going."

With that said we walked toward the meeting spot.

"So if you didn't saw the guy, do you wanna play a game?"

"What game?"

"Guess the looks" Emmett said grinning "What kind of person do you think Charlie would have picked to help him out? I would guess a small man that could crawl through air vents."

"I'm not playing this game, besides we will find out soon enough."

"Come on Edward, don't be such a killjoy!" Emmett whined. I ignored him. My jaw dropped. Holy fucking fuck.

Standing there beside the body of one James Hunter was my brown-eyed Beauty. I had to restrain myself from running to her. She looked glorious and the knowledge that she was the "associate" did things to me.

"Well well well, I didn't know that I'd earned the creme de la creme of clean up crews- I am positively honored." Her voice was sultry and a bit throaty, making it so it sounded as if she just woke up and the tone was a bit cheeky. But the words themselves made me cautious. She evidently knew who we were without any previous information and because of it I disconnected the part of my brain that saw her beauty and started thinking as I would have done if it were a man standing there. Hunter was a big man, The girl standing in front of me couldn't have taken him down by herself. While I was displaying caution, Emmett, to my surprise, charged her and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

When Emmett started answering her question about why we, a pair of high ranking mafia members, was the clean-up's I couldn't stand not knowing if she had a male accomplice, a possible boyfriend or not so I blurted out a tense:

"Who helped you?" God help me if it was a boyfriend. After the thought I realized that truth was not the reaction I got. She looked furious. Her eyes were burning with anger when she replied. The following conversation did something in me.

I was known for being ice cold- always being calculating and not allowing my temper to get the best of me. But this girl- no women, she was very adamant on the point. I agreed, she was definitely a women. Standing in the alleys dim light I could appreciate the cleavage of the dress that was accented by a silver necklace with a cornicello-pendant. Definitely a cheeky little devil.

Her name was Isabella Swan. Bella for short. My beauty inside and out.

When we talked I burned with anger, jumped by internal giddiness, and had to restrain myself from dragging her away to devour her. She was intelligent, challenging me with her words and thoughts. And when she flirted with me I felt like the most important person on this fucking earth. When I walked her to her car I couldn't stop thinking about Hunter's hands all over her and if she had enjoyed it. She said that it was for the job and I couldn't help myself, I asked her if she would have liked my hand on her.

I never heard the end of the question since she crawled into her car, getting her bag. The position she was in revealed her lacy, slightly see-thru panties. Bloody hell. My breath hitched and my dick stood to attention. I was hot, really hot. I raked my eyes over her body when she was up right again and licked my lips thinking about how she would taste. A text made her turn around and I used the opportunity to remove my suit jacket and popping the second shirt button open, rolling up the sleeves to my elbow making me marginally less hot.

When she had changed she looked me up and down, her eyes darkening and she bit her lip. Fucking Hell. I was so close to kissing her when Emmett called and asked us to hurry the fuck up. Fuck him. Bella was already seated in her car and it made me realize something. We were going to my parents. I was not going to get her alone for a long while. Did I want to be alone with her? This women turned my head inside out and made me irrational. My work is more important, my family was more important than some chick- no matter how stunning and clever she was. With my mind resolved I ran out of her car and into Emmett's.

I was safe for a little while more.

* * *

A/N

I wanted to try something different and write from Edwards POV, so please leave a review if it was acceptable and if I should do it again, remove the chapter completely or you know, just go back to Bella ;)  
Thank you for all the love this story has gotten so far! Freaking wonderful!

So you know, thank you and bye :D


	11. La Familia

I followed Emmett's gigantic Jeep to the Cullen residence- a place I hadn't seen in almost 15 years. Nerves, nerves, nerves. I had always had an overactive mind and over thought things constantly, which did not help me. Would I be welcome? I knew that I would be greeted cordially, being Charlie's daughter and all, but would they _want me_ there? Would Esme recognize me? Who would be there? I interrupted my own train of thought, taking a deep breath and trying to focus on my driving. At least I knew who _didn't_ want me there. Edward Cullen. He looked seriously disturbed by the idea of me in his home. The thought make me smile with glee. I do love a good tease.

We finally pulled up to the gates- and the nerves hit again, but this time I thought about meeting the kind Carlisle and his compassionate Esme again, they had been like my extra set of parents and I looked forward to surprising them. I knew Esme worried when I pulled away after mom's death, so she would be pleasantly surprised... I hoped.

Shutting of my car, mentally preparing myself, I stepped out of my car and got promptly swung over the shoulder of one Emmett Cullen.

"For fucks sake Emmett, what do you think you're doing?! Let me down!" I could see Edward's grin as he walked past us- asshole.

"Nope, you brought this upon yourself Sugar."

"How exactly did I bring this situation on myself?" I said with a sarcastic tone while I gesticulated over my body currently slung over the shoulder of his.

"Why, you were to slow- I would have died of hunger before we even made it up the front stairs."

"Emmett Cullen I am not far away from getting completely pissed of- just thought you would want a warning." I would not make a fool of myself unwillingly.

"Hmpf, good to know Sugar." He harrumphed and sounded like he didn't believe me. _Bloody fool._

By now we were through the door and Emmett bellowed a loud "We're home Ma! And I brought you a gift!" I could hear his smirk.

Right that's it, I had officially had enough. I tensed my muscles, putting my hands on Emmett's lower back. I could see a perfect wall in the corner of my eye. I pinched and twisted the skin on the spots just below where his shirt stopped with the help of my nails, making Emmett yelp loudly and let go of my legs to rub at the spots. I extended my legs that had been curled upwards and connected with the wall- pushing off and basically catapulting over Emmett's shoulder, pushing him forwards with the force and doing a weird kind of somersault landing myself on my bended knees behind him. I turned around, slapping him in the back of his head and strolled passed him. What I had not seen however was the open doorway right next to the wall I had catapulted myself off. Or the faces of the entire Cullen family standing inside said room, watching my escape.

Whoops.

I looked into the teary face of Esme, the proud face of Carlisle, the impressed one of Jasper, the surprised one of Alice, the grumpy one of Edward and even the astonished one of Rose, _what was she doing here?_

Emmett of some mysterious reason limped in to the room after me grumbling "For shit's sake Bella, that hurt like a fucker." I glanced back.

"I gave you a warning, you should have listened and why are you limping? I pinched your back, I didn't punch your kneecaps in."

My attention returned to the other persons in the room when I heard a low chuckling. I then got enveloped in a tight hug by one Esme Cullen- Emmett got it from someone.

"You look just like your mother child, I have missed having you around." Esme let me go and led me towards the others.

"Little Isabella Swan, now more the second half of _La Sorte_ I gather?" The question came from the always curious Carlisle.

"Unofficial half actually, and only when called in as you might have noticed?" I said with a wink. "Do you have any idea where my father is lurking Carlisle? Mission or fishing?"

"I would think fishing dear." He looked amused at the thought that one of the most lethal persons he knew liked to sit and fish on his day of, but that was Charlie for you.

"So wait, Alice, Bella _your boss_ is also Isabella Swan- the daughter of our in-house assassin?" Jasper sounded astounded and impressed, I would lie if I said that I wasn't flattered- I was. But I also remembered that I hadn't told neither Alice or Rose about the fact that I dabbled with murder. Alice would understand, but Rose she... She was one of my best friends and a complete badass and I _hadn't told her._ Shit. I focused on her.

"Rose..."

"Hi Bella." She didn't look mad, but she did look out of place and insecure, a expression that did not belong on one of the most confident women I know. I went to her, putting one of my arms around her shoulder and pointed at Emmett.

"Sooo I gather that he is the weightlifting knucklehead I've been hearing about?" Rose's gaze softened at the words and we both let out a soft laugh that turned into a gasping, breathtaking insanely well needed rolling around on the floor- types of laughter when we heard Emmett's offended response "Hey! Rose what have you been saying about me!?"

After gathering my wits I tried again "I guess I have some explaining to do?" Rose looked less antsy after our shared laugh and whispered "Next week- no club, movie and pizza and talk?" "It's a deal" I said relieved. Rose isn't pissed- hallelujah.

I turned back yet again and addressed everybody. "I'm sorry for the mayhem, It's just... it... It's been awhile." I felt quite shy at the intense scrutiny I received.

A tense "You should be." came from the one and only asshole in the room, Mr. Edward Cullen. I heard several gasps from the women in the room, while I saw the weird looks he received from the men. I had defenders on my side. If he expected any rebuttal from my side, he would be sorely disappointed. It would be disrespectful towards my hosts and it would give him more fuel to be an even bigger idiot. I also got interrupted by an eager Alice.

"Bella, did you get the text I sent an hour ago?" I remembered getting a text message when I was standing by the car with Edward. The memory gave me an involuntary shivers, _damn him._

"Yeah, I got it but I was kind of busy so I haven't read it yet, why?"

"Oh, nothing much, just had a few ideas for the cake." She practically bounced up and down.

"Isn't that supposed to be my job?" I asked laughingly.

"Okay, right. Maybe you're right, but I'm so excited for everything!" She ended on a squeal.

 _What?_


	12. Misunderstanding

"For everything? What's everything? I thought I only agreed to do a cake." I said confused.

"NO! Wait, shit. I'm not going behind your back or anything, I was only thinking that you could..."

"That I could what?" I asked sharply, I did not like being used.

I looked Alice in the eyes and held her stare. Meanwhile I could feel all of the others occupant's of the room stare me down. A moment later I felt a petite hand on my wrist dragging me out of the living room and onto the back porch overlooking their garden.

"Bella, I blurted it out, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Like what?" I asked feeling forlorn, I trusted my instinct, my actions. I did not trust other people as easily. I know what my intentions are, why I do things that I do. I cannot read other people as easily. I do not trust them to look after me at first look. To be completely true- it usually takes me a few months or even years to trust someone enough to want to open up. And all these years apart from Alice might have changed her intentions towards me. We are no longer children.

"Bella? Are you listening?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face and I realized that I had spaced out. I shook my head lightly to clear it. This was _Alice._ Good, kind and bubbly Alice. She always had my back.

"No, but I am now. What did you mean by 'everything'?" Alice frowned and contemplated her answer.

"I only meant that maybe you could help with the sweets and different cakes for future events that we host, not that I would use you for my own gain" Here she gave me a smirk.

"I would use you for the gain of both of us."

She then smiled a wry smile.

"I usually organize the events, but lately I haven't found it very fulfilling."

"Oh?" I implored.

"So I basically wanted to make the events bigger and drag you into it." She grinned.

"How are you planning to drag me into it?"

"Not much, I just want you to hang promotional posters in your shop and gush about my amazing organizing skills in front of your customers." I had never heard of something that was more Alice.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see if I can be any good at it in a official status, and I figured I could start very slow and of course, while working the counter I could gush about myself as well."

"Is that the only reason you seemed so nervous before? Because you wanted me to hang your posters in my shop?"

"Yes, basically." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, you could have been very picky and bitchy about it, how was I supposed to know?!" She then hugged me fiercely and whispered:

"Thanks, Bella."

* * *

After letting me out of the hug Alice continued "Oh and Bella? I'm sorry 'bout Edward, I don't know what he thinks he's doing being rude to you like that."

"I don't agree with his methods, but Alice I can see where he's coming from."

"Really, do tell." She looked incredulous, I think she was expecting anger.

"Well, imagine if a stranger-"

"You're not a stranger Bella!"

"Not to you Alice, and that's my point. I never met Edward when we were younger and I think Edward feels hesitant because a stranger," I gave Alice a look that dared her to object "comes into his house upon meeting him for the first time, intruding and is instantly welcomed into the family without no hesitation. I would feel left out and not understand what all the fuss was about. Especially if I feel like I am the protector of the family and want them all safe- which I think he does. I would therefore be a risk and a danger. I just think his way of expressing said hesitation is by showing dickishness."

"I hadn't thought about it like that. I guess you're right. I should have known, he has always been protective to an annoying extent...And that's not a word."

"Now it is. So, with that solved, what time is it? I want to go home and change."

"Yes, it is about 02:55, change? what you're wearing is fine Bella, I've seen worse." I unzipped my sweater a bit, exposing my red, latex clad, barely there-cleavage.

"Because the times you have 'seen worse' I wasn't dressed as a hooker underneath - a classy hooker mind you, but a hooker non the less."

"Oh, Bella that's not hooker- that's hot!" I zipped my sweater up again as Alice put her arm around my waist and I mine around her shoulder.

"That's hooker and let's go in so I can go home and change and then I'll see you at work on Tuesday."

"Is the shop not open tomorrow?"

"Nope, no special holiday and I need a calm day thinking to recuperate from meeting your brother. And to put up posters." I winked at her to show the jest.

"Ay ay, Captain."

"Shut up you tiny pixie."

* * *

As soon as Alice dragged a contemplating looking Bella out of the room the mood got tense. I got stares. Angry stares. Long angry stares. Mom looked furious. Dad looked disappointed. Emmett looked annoyed. Jasper looked intrigued. Rose looked curious. I was fucked.

"What do you think you are doing being rude to Bella, Edward?" Esme questioned.

"I don't trust her. I don't know her and I don't trust her." That's not entirely true- I don't trust _my_ reaction to her. She also gets under my skin and give me feelings that no one else ever has and...

"Edward! She is a part of this family whether she knows it or not!"

"Bro, just because you didn't hang out with her when we were younger doesn't mean that she isn't trustworthy."

"Son, you are absolutely wrong about Isabella."

"Dude, She's really quite amazing if you think about it, Alice told me all about her."

"Edward, she embodies the meaning of trust, just be brave enough to let her show you."

Of all the reprimands the last one got me the most. I had almost forgotten it but Rose was Bella's _best friend,_ a person that knows her and me, when I'm not acting like a asshole that is.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice squeezing Bella to death. _It seems that all is okay out there._

"You have got to apologize Edward. I will not have any hostility in my house."

"I will mom, but not right now. I'm going to bed."

"Why not right now? Now is usually the best time for everything!" My mom was relentless.

"Because mom I've been an asshole to her the entire night, so I think I need to work out a good ass apology, now won't I?"

"All night?" My poor mom looked surprised.

"Yep, he's been a dick head to her, starting with asking her if she really could have completed the mission by herself. It's a wonder he's still walking properly I think." I could feel my face heating up at Emmett's words, I really had been a complete dick head. But then I wondered, why hadn't she beaten the shit out of me? I deserved it.

"There you go mom, I'm a disgrace to the family and I'm going upstairs before Bella comes through that door- realizes her mistake in not killing me- and takes action. Good Night." I then ran out of the room, leaving them stunned by my admission.

* * *

I had been laying on my bed for what seemed like hours when I heard a quiet knock and then someone entering.

"Talk to me." I heard Alice's soft voice. Of course it would be her that came to talk me out of my mood. Alice and I always had a connection- we got each other without trying, that's how I knew before how she didn't mean to offend Bella before and how she knew that I needed an outlet for my thoughts now.

"I don't think I can. I don't know how to explain it." I felt the bed bend at the edge beside me.

"Tell me what has got you in a twist _before_ I start hammering about all of the reasons you need to get a haircut." I sat up with a tense chuckle over the long standing joke and argument and swung my legs over the edge, effectively making me sit shoulder to shoulder, sorry shoulder to head, with Alice.

"I just... She makes... I met her before tonight"

"You did?" Alice sounded surprised at the knowledge.

"Well, not met... More saw. I went past her shop window one night as she was closing up and looked in and she was swaying to some music- looking so serene and happy and _innocent_ and well... Not lethal. So seeing her today in all of her deadly glory was a bit of a chock I suppose." I was not going to tell Alice about the heated stares or the flirty exchanges- that was between me and _her._

"I can understand that- but shock does not defend you acting like a asshole."

"Right, it might also be the things I think when I'm around her, I can't help myself- I question myself because I don't recognize my thoughts or feeling or actions and therefore gets defensive and that's when my asshole- side comes out.

I could see understanding dawning on Alice's face, _why's that?_

"You like her. You like Bella."

"No. No I don't. I have talked to her once. No." _I couldn't._ _Not possible._

"One doth protests to much methinks."

"Aaaalice."

"Edwaaaaaaard."

"I do not like Isabella Swan."

"Fine, be in denial all you want, but she is my friend and boss and you will apologize for your dickishness."

"I was planning on it and that's not a word."

"Good. And it is now." Alice stood up and slowly made her way towards the door. When she went through it she turned around and stated "Oh and just so you know, Bella will be at the bakery alone tomorrow- perfect for one-on-one conversations don't you think?" And then she was gone.

So at least I knew when and where I was going to talk to Bella next. Now I just have to figure out _what_ I could possible say to make the elusive and lethal Isabella Swan forgive me.


	13. Apology

When I got home I practically ran into the shower. I wasn't kidding when I told Alice that I wanted to shower the hooker off. After the shower I quickly gave up all thoughts of sleep- I never could sleep the night after I killed someone, and if I did against all odds fall asleep I would just replay the murder in form of nightmares. I did not feel any remorse over killing Hunter or any of the other ones for that matter, they all deserved it but I think it is my minds way of reminding me that I actually have done it. To not forget what ruthlessness I am capable of, a reminder to stay compassionate.

So instead of falling asleep I went into my kitchen and made myself a cup of tea- marvelous. I sat on my couch underneath a cosy blanket with my notepad and pen and started thinking of designs for Alice's and Jasper's wedding cake. It would have to be spectacular. It was Alice- event planner and bride to be, she would _need_ a cake like no one else's. The size of the cake needed to be set latter on, when they knew the guest number- but I was sure big is the word.

I wanted the cake to represent both Alice's exuberance and Jasper's calmness. The pair really was a perfect match, they completed each other- they were better together. Alice was a total city-girl while Jasper with his southern drawl was the epitome of country. But they accepted and balanced each other out. I twisted and turned and pondered my ideas, before I was hit with the one.

 _PERFECT. They are going to love it._

Feeling giddy with my idea I couldn't sit still anymore. I had to work. Since I wasn't going to open today I didn't need to be in full work clothes so I changed to a pair of bleached jeans shorts, ending at the middle of my thigh and a t-shirt that had a v-neck and was almost 3 sizes to big. It hanged off of my not so petite frame. It only came in that size and Angela got me it because of the patterned print on it "Sarcasm - Because beating the shit out of people is illegal." I found it ironic and hilarious, so I kept it. It had become one of my favorite shirts. Bringing some boxes of the food I had to stock up on in the bakery- in case of late nights and just, you know, lunch I was of.

I arrived at the bakery around 5 am and the sun wasn't completely up yet- late spring is the best time of the year, the slow rising sun, the promise of warmth, the smell of fresh dew in the morning and the people when they get spring feelings. Well, since I lived in a city the dew wasn't really relevant, but you get the gist. I loved it.

I opened the shop taking in the smell of baked bread, a smell that lingered. I turned on the lights, started the kettle- I was addicted to tea, it was to me what coffee was to other people, and put on some pop music in the speakers, rock didn't suit my mood today. Making myself a grilled cheese sandwich with some day-old bread I finally sat down at the counter in front of my laptop and started to go through the coming weeks orders. When I was done with that I started to sketch the cake I imagined for one of the customers- a birthday cake for a little girl that loved dirt bikes and cars, I would make sure it was awesome, when I heard the familiar chime of the door bell. Still looking at my notepad I said:

"I'm sorry, were not open today but you are more than welcome to come back tomorrow." I heard the soft reply that made my head shoot up.

"I know. Alice told me." He looked haggard, like he hadn't been able to sleep last night. His hair was an utter mess it looked like he had run his hands through it constantly for hours. He had on a snug t-shirt and distressed jeans. Both items were wrinkly- it was the most casual I had ever seen him. He looked stunning.

"What are you doing here Mr. Cullen?" He may be cute but I wasn't letting him of the hook that easily, he annoyed the absolute shit out of me yesterday, amongst other more confusing emotions...

He winced at the name and humbly said "Can you please not call me that? It feels weird and not right. Mr. Cullen is what my dad's associates call him. It makes me feel really old to be honest." I laughed at the admission.

"Carlisle can't be more than 50!"

"Well, I'm half of that, so as I said quite old." He smiled a shy smile. "I actually came here to apologize for being a right ass yesterday, if you would accept my apology?"

"Really? What are you apologizing for exactly? Normally you have thoughts and actions behind the dickishness you displayed yesterday."

"Well, really... I was... Shit. I was shocked." His hand rubbed frustratingly against his cheek and jaw.

"You were shocked? That's the reason you acted like an asshole? You were _shocked_?" I laced my words with sarcasm and incredulity.

"No! Wait, yes. No. Fuck." He pulled on his hair- hard.

"No or yes? Because it can only be one or the other in this case." I was feeling smug, Edward was so visible flustered. I liked the fact that he could be as effected by me as I were of him.

"YES! I was shocked, I first saw you thru this window looking relaxed and joyous and just fucking beautiful and _peaceful_ and then yesterday, fuck, only 5 hours ago I saw you looking fierce and sexy and deadly and satisfied over the fact that you had successfully killed a man! I could see that the person was the same, but damn it, it was hard to connect the personalities! A girl that was dancing around her shop is the same as a women that sauntered towards me dressed like sex on legs while explaining how fucking _LETHAL_ she was! So naturally I questioned how the ever lasting fuck she was able to discreetly kill a man twice her size with out any fucking help or with out getting harm to her person! AND that's not even all. Because what do I find out?! That this person that I find myself drawn to with out any reasonable explanation is Charlie Swan's FUCKING DAUGHTER! The same Charlie that felt like a second dad to me, THE Charlie that, when mad, scares the ever living piss out of me. THAT CHARLIE. Charlie that loves his daughter and will beat the shit out of me if he found out what she makes me feel!"

During his rant I could feel my jaw hit the floor. _Is that really how he sees me?_ Beautiful? Joyous? Shit I knew he felt attraction but this? This is so much more. So very much more. And he must really mean it as well, because he visible zoned out at the beginning the tirade, he had paced the floor of my shop from end to end, pulling on the strands of his hair. I wish I could drag my fingers thru it. _I wish I could make him feel better._ At this thought my mind halted to a swift stop. _Fucking what?_ I knew I had some kind of feelings for him- lust mostly, anything deeper that I might have been feeling I did not acknowledge even to myself. _I am NOT crushing on Edward Cullen. NO. Or maybe._ _What do I make him feel? What does he make me feel?_

I could see the exact moment that Edward snapped out of his haze. He stiffened, straightened and slowly turned his head to look me straight into my eyes. I could see several emotions in his eyes and as being under such a strong gaze made me feel shy, I lowered my eyes. I bit my lip. I looked up again when I heard a growl.

The expression in his eyes was of no question, it was lust. His eyes darkened, his jaw tightened, his fists clenched and unclenched and I could see him scanning the bit of my body that he could see above the counter.

He slowly stalked around the counter- his movements was one of the most graceful things I have ever seen- panther like, smooth and secure. I could feel myself getting heated and tingling at the thought of what else that body would be good at. I followed him, turning my back against the counter, feeling as if I would die if I couldn't watch him.

He was in front of me gazing, taking in my whole body, I couldn't do the same to him- my gaze was firmly set on his face. I saw everything from the widening of the eyes when he saw my exposed legs, the small quirk of the lips when he read the text on the shirt, the clenching of jaw when he saw my ample cleavage. _Everything._ He put his hands on the counter on either side of me, caging me in. When he finally fixed his sight on mine we were both panting heavily and his usual emerald colored eyes were practically black and I was convinced mine were the same. My eyes roamed his face, taking in everything from the high cheekbones to the defined jaw, the straight nose and those eyes framed with long lashes. All straight, firm, angular. The only truly soft feature about his face was his lips. Soft and pillowy and lightly pink- perfect. I licked my lips and heard a longing groan. I was melting with lust and he hadn't even _touched me once._ He leaned into me, his lips hovering centimeters from mine- like he was waiting for permission. I licked lips again and gave a slight nod. _Kiss me kiss me KISS ME._ My mind chanted those two words.

" _She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise. Tastes so good makes a grown man cry, Sweet cherry piiiiiiiiie yeah!"_

I jerked out of the haze Edward and I was in, blinking my eyes furiously- not understanding the sudden noise and then I remembered. Fucking Alice. She had changed the phones ringtone to _Cherry pie_ by Warrant, she thought it was funny, I thought it was stupid considering that we don't even sell cherry pie. And considering that said ringtone made Edward slightly back up in confusion, _I fucking_ _hated it._

I jumped of the stool thinking that since the moment was ruined I might as well take the call. I went back to locate the phone, finally finding it and answering in the nick of time.

"Hi! This is _Panetteria di Teppisti,_ What can I help you with?"

It was a wrong dial.

Of fucking course. The call interrupting the hottest moment of my entire life wasn't even an important one.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders, tilting back my head to relive some of the tension that festered in my neck when I felt two arms encircling my waist, hugging me to a muscular, firm and much taller body. A head resting on my shoulder, a nose running up and down my neck creating goosebumps in it's wake. A low and grumbling murmur saying:

"Mm, you even smell fantastic."

Leaning in and tilting my head back even further I nipped at Edward's chiseled jaw, wanting more.

The feeling of him touching me was electric.

It was more.

It was everything.


	14. Recipe

I breathed in deeply and then sighed, his smell swirling around me- citrus, coffee and spice. I'd never smelt something like it, I couldn't help myself, I reached up and pecked his jaw. I could feel Edward's shudder at the action. His hands lightly dragged up and down my sides- slowly turning me so I could face him. The mood had shifted since the call- it was no longer hot and seductive it was sweet, comfortable and curious.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Heir to a Mafia empire and an incredible asshole to women who makes me feel nervous and confused." I smiled a genuine smile and put my hands over his that were firmly attached on my hips. Thinking over my reply to his veiled request of an second chance I slid my hands from his, over his strong forearms and biceps- securing them behind his neck, pulling on the bronze colored strands.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. Owner of the bakery we're currently standing in, a trained killer and a unbelievable bitch and tease towards men who question my skills or doesn't like my pastries." He returned my smile with a painstakingly beautiful one of his own. "Now, don't get to hasty, I haven't said anything negative about your pastries. In fact I haven't even tried any." He pouted adorably, but pouts doesn't work on me.

"So you're saying that last week when Emmett brought half of my bakery with him home for a family dinner- you had such perfect restraint that you didn't taste even _one?"_ My retort took way to long for me to think up, but Edward had started moving his thumbs in irregular patterns above my hips- it was very distracting.

He looked surprised and then mischievous. "But that was last week, I've forgotten all about it!" Feeling a weird need to impress him I said:

"You do realize that it's only 9 am? At his vigorous nod I shook my head in defeat and took his hand. "You're almost worse than Emmett, come along then."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Yeah, well that's to bad Green-eyes."

Seating him on a swivel chair I started gathering the things I needed to make a sticky brownie with salty caramel sauce and toasted hazelnuts- it's quick to make and tastes decadent. And since I knew that the rest of the Cullen-family was chocoholics I was placing my bets. I was almost putting my hope on a date in this cake, not that I would _ever_ admit that out loud. I put the cake in the oven, set the timer and went to him. He had been staring at me intently since I started baking.

"I like your shirt." He blurted out when I was standing in the circle of his arms again. "Thank you." I laughed at the awkward statement and the way his ear tips got a red tint when I pointed out this usually suave mans stilted compliment.

"You're only saying that to be sure you get the cake aren't you?" I couldn't resist teasing him.

"Yes. And not because the shirt is ironic and funny. Definitely not because of that. Only to get the cake. Where did you buy the shirt?" He was teasing me! At the end of his sentence he started wiggling his eyebrows and I could see the mirth playing in his eyes.

"Angela."

"Angela?" He looked confused at the one word answer, so I expanded on it.

"My main baker Angela- that does not know the secret assassin-part bought me this shirt because basically my response to any stupid remark iiiiisss..." I finished the explanation by pointing at the word sarcasm on my shirt.

"Aha."

"Yes, aha, problem?"

"No, it's just weird knowing that my family knows yours so well and that yours knows mine so well, but that I know basically nothing about _you_. Well besides the assassin part, the baking part, the sarcasm part and your obvious joy for beating up my older and much bigger brother part, but that's it."

"I'm warning you, that's essentially it I'm quite boring really." Most of the time I just work, I don't really do much else.

"Pfft. Not possible. 20 questions?" The way he said it in made it obvious that he was talking about the game. And why not? I wanted to know him better and besides we still had 10 minutes for the cake to be done and then another 30 to let it cool down- we had time.

"Sure, but I have to get some more tea and I get to go first." He tightened his hold on my waist as a response to my leaving.

"Deal, but only if you have some coffee around here- I don't properly wake up without my caffeine." His hold loosened.

"If you are this awake without caffeine, how hyper are you with it?" I said as I walked away, and I heard his response "Is that your first question?"

"Nope!" I left the room with the sound of his soft laughter ringing in my ears.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes! You are!"

"No, it's impossible."

"You are giving that recipe to me!"

"Do you even know how to bake?"

"Oh, no I don't... You are giving that recipe to my mom!"

"Like Esme doesn't have a awesome brownie recipe already? Besides, she is the one who gave me the original recipe for this one." I felt very smug.

"Liar! She has never done anything like this!"

"Pfft. Yes she has."

We had been fighting over this cake for 10 minutes now, I had it right on the chocoholics part- He loved it and told me so which made me want to jump him, and then not when he wanted to get the recipe. And I was telling the truth, Esme was the one who gave me the original- I had just tweaked it a bit and added the toppings, which was nothing Esme couldn't do as well if she wanted to. And I could have told Edward all of this, but I liked teasing him and he had been getting waaaaay to cute after he first tasted the cake- I had to show him how annoying I usually was. I think it worked.

After getting our chosen caffeine, I led Edward to the small staff room where Angela and Alice and I ate our breakfast. It's located close enough to the ovens so that we can hear the timer going off, but not so close that we get cooked. We were sitting at a small square table, across from each other. Our legs touching. I liked the contact, it made him feel real. We had diverted so much from the questions that we were only slightly more than halfway thru at this point. And we had been at it for 3 hours.

"I think I would have remembered." Feeling exasperated at his stubbornness I said:

"I'll make you a deal. I won't give you the recipe" I could see him starting to protest and held up a hand, stopping him. "but every time you want it you call and I'll make it. Sound good?" His wolfish smile answered the question for him. He started leaning across the table and causing me, unthinkingly, to do the same. With mere centimeters between us he said:

"I like that deal, you will be seeing me _a lot."_ Seeing his triumphant smile made me a bit giggly, I liked that deal as well.

"Oh no, what have I done?" I said insincerely, softly inching closer to him. His hands running thru my hair- bringing me closer. His nose caressing along mine, so close. So right. His lips brushed against mine once, twice, so soft before the pressure disappeared. I couldn't help my growl. "Stop teasing" I told a smirking Edward before pushing my hands into his hair and pouncing on him, ending up straddled over his lap, triumphant when I saw his eyes darken and felt a grumble emerging from his chest. His hands flew to my hips pulling me into him, attacking my mouth with his. Hard pressure, soft lips moving against each other in supple damp kisses. It was the best feeling I have ever had. I wanted to disappear into him, never move, never be left with out him ever again. In that moment he was everything I needed and I suspected I would feel the same when we stopped. My thought process stopped short when his hands moved under my shirt caressing my lower back, making it feel like my nerve endings would explode from pleasure. I wanted more. I opened my lips for him, egging him on, teasing a moan from both of us. He responded in kind, deepening the kiss. I felt like one big nerve, hot, pounding and never ending. I do not know how long we sat there, touching, kissing, taunting. Giving and taking from each other when I heard the faint chiming of a bell.

"Bella! Hello?"

We separated quickly staring each other down, panting heavily. His pupils were dilated, his chest heaving, his lips glistening. I never wanted to leave our embrace and from the look of him- neither did he.

"Bella, dear are you here?" A familiar worried voice said. Sighing Edward buried his face in my neck mumbling "I never thought I would ever say this, but I sincerely detest my mother." Laughing quietly I dragged his head up and saw the genuine emotion in his eyes. Saying "No you don't." and leaving a quick peck on his lips I left his (very comfortable) lap, released my by now messy braid and pulled my hair up into a unruly bun instead. I turned around when I heard a low "There she is." and raised one eyebrow in question. Getting only a head shake in answer I mouthed "Are you coming or not?" In a gesture pointing towards his lap he said "I'll follow later." making my cheeks heat up in both pride and embarrassment. I went through the door with laughing green eyes following me.

* * *

"Esme! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, there you are Bella, I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight and if my buffoon of a son has upset you to much?" I smiled at her jumbled sentence.

"Are those two questions correlated?"

"Well, we are having a family dinner tonight and Charlie's invited, but if you are to upset by my son then you might not want to be there?" I think it was the first time I had ever seen Esme hesitant. When I didn't answer immediately she continued:

"Because I ran into Edward this morning and told him to apologize to you and to start acting like a gentleman and invite you to the dinner tonight, but I haven't heard from him yet, So I thought that he might have ignored my instructions and took a drive instead."

"Esme!" I said to stop her rambling. "I'm fine, and I would have come tonight even if he didn't apologize."

"So he's been here?" A now very happy Esme asked.

"Yes, _He_ is in fact still here." I heard from a disgruntled voice coming from behind me. "And just forgot to follow his _instructions_." I glanced over my shoulder at his annoyed face and winked at him, lifting his expression somewhat.

"Edward! You apologized!" A chiming Esme said.

"Yes, and I was going to even without your 'advise'."

"And yes Esme, I would be delighted to come tonight."

At my words Esme flew around my counter and hugged me almost to death and then gave the same treatment to Edward. She then basically ran out of the shop saying:

"I have to go and get some groceries then! I'll see you tonight Bella! Bye!"

"I think she forgot about me, that's so unfair." I turned around to face my pouting man, raising up on my toes and pecking him on the lips.

"Naaaw, I think she just got excited." He released my hair from it's loose bun and then put his arms around my hips and then once again, buried his face in my hair saying:

"But she reminded me of something. I think I have to leave. And I desperately hate the idea."

"Mmm, me too but I did come here today having to work, before you distracted me that is." After a muffled "Ha" Edward raised himself upright again.

"I should leave." Kiss. "I don't want to." Kiss.

"I don't want you to." I kissed him back. "But I have to work." Kiss. "And so do you." Kiss.

After one last deep kiss and a sigh, Edward actually left after getting my phone number and with a promise of calling later and seeing me tonight.

As I watched him go I thought I was in deep and the worst part of it was that I was thoroughly _loving_ it.

Liking it.

Thoroughly _liking_ it.


	15. Miscommunication

I was nervous. Isabella Marie Swan was _never_ nervous. Anxious, yes. Apprehensive, definitely. Irritable, yep. Nervous? No. When I had made my decision I stuck to it and followed through with meticulous planning and detail. Nervousness did not fit in with the planning. But that was different, then I had control, tonight I wouldn't. Should we tell everybody about our thing? Was it even a thing? It was most definitely a thing. Probably. But not a relationship. Was it? Did I want it to be one? Yes. No. No. Yes? Shit.

Okay. Calm the fuck down. It's the Cullens. Second family. Goofy Emmett, Bubbly Alice, calm Esme, quiet Carlisle and... _Him._ Charming, gorgeous, witty, kind, aggressive, humorous, godlike Edward. I sighed and rubbed my palm across my forehead and chin in thought. _Don't overthink this one. Let it work itself out. It always do._

With that mantra firmly ingrained in my mind I closed up the shop after the last pickup order had left and went home. I needed to run. I needed loud music. I needed to flee my own mind. I needed the steady beat of drums in my ears and the firm pounding of feet hitting mossy trails.

Said and done I went home. My home was in the form of a normal sized house- for a family of four. But hey, I needed the space. It was at the edge of town with the forest as my backyard. It had a hiking trail that was big enough for one person and it was were I did my usual rounds. So after changing to a tight fitting top and shorts I plugged in my earphones, put on a playlist that was full of songs with a heavy beat and started running.

After a hour and a half of rough terrain, steep climbings and uneven ground I could se my house again, which was well needed- the lactic acid in my legs were killing me. I stopped by a bench just at the edge of the forest to stretch said legs. I groaned at the release of tension when I started walking to my front door when I stopped abruptly.

"Hi." On my front porch sat no one less than Edward Cullen, smiling a dazzling smile at me.

"What are you doing here?" I spluttered. "Not that you aren't welcome, I just wasn't expecting to see you until tonight."

"I tried calling you about 5 times and when you didn't answer I got worried."

"Oh. Sorry about that, whenever I run thru the forest my cell reception basically disappears."

"I can tell."

"And how exactly did you know my address?" I said smirking, I wasn't really surprised but you know, I was curious.

"Ehm, I might, perhaps, kind of have ordered Jasper to... Erhm... findoutandsecurethearea." The ramble was cute- until I realized what he said.

"You _what?_ " I went to him, grabbed his wrist and rejoiced a bit at the faint glimmer of fear in his eyes. I took out my key, opened my door and dragged him through.

"Why exactly did you feel the need to 'secure the area'?" I said while releasing his arm and making quotation marks in the air, heavily emphasizing the sarcasm.

"Ehm, well I..." He was obviously trying to think up a answer that would _not_ upset me, to bad I wasn't mad, I was just trying to figure out exactly how far he had gone. The dragging-part was in the name of inconspicuousness. Okay, I might have been slightly irritated as well.

"What does secure the area mean? Did you only scout the area for security cameras? Take over every phone line in a mile long radius? Hack everyone of my neighbors computers? Buy all the houses surrounding mine? Exactly how far did you go Edward Cullen?" I raised my eyebrow quizzically at him.

"We didn't do the last one, and almost not the second one as well." He looked defensive. He actually thought that he needed to protect me from my own neighborhood! I sighed and decided that I needed to show him, just not right now- since I was sweaty and dirty and didn't have the time. So reassurance was key.

"You do realize that there is no need? I know what's happening around here. Aaand it's kind of creepy that you did that after seeing me 3 times." I laughed slightly to show that I wasn't going to blow up.

"I know that now, I didn't know that back then..." He trailed of slowly when he realized his admission and his eyes widened.

"When did you order this 'securing'?" From the sound of things it was before the mission.

"Only after yesterday." I could see that he was lying, a part of me dancing at the thought of my reading him so well, so soon.

"Tell me." I wanted truth.

"No." Stubborn bastard.

"Tell me." Firmer this time.

"No." Clenching his jaw in determination. I changed my approach. I sauntered towards him, putting my hand on his firm chest and pushing him against the closed door. Then I started caressing his chest, looking up under my lashes at him.

"Tell me." I purred.

"No." I could see his resolve weakening. I dragged my hand up to caress his jaw and neck.

"Please?" He leaned into my hand.

"Fine, I gave the order on Friday." He reluctantly said. "But I didn't get the info after you left yesterday..." Rather then feeling the triumph I had suspected to feel, my heart swelled. He cared after only _seeing_ me twice. This man wanted to protect me without knowing me. I... I...

I kissed him.

Hard, quick and furiously passionate.

Edward responded and kissed me back for a few sweet seconds, before I pulled away. His hands were at my waist holding me to him and kissed along my jaw. I tried to pull away again.

"No." He protested and held me even closer. He moved from my jaw and down my neck, placing featherlight kisses that made my resolve melt.

"Have to go..." My sentence trailed off when he put his hands under my shirt, caressing the skin of my sides and lower back. His hands were cool against my heated skin.

"Why?" He seemed casual, but you could hear the desire in his lowered voice.

"Shower... Sweaty... Dinner... Late." Edward nipped at my pulse point, making me gasp.

"Mm, I think I like you sweaty." By now Edward had started placing open mouthed kisses on my shoulder, making my legs turn into jelly.

"Yes but I'm quite sure your parents won't." At those words Edward actually did pull way, wearing a frown.

"I do not need the image of my disapproving parents in my mind when I'm trying to seduce you."

"And I don't need to be seduced when I'm in a hurry." I retorted. "By the way, what time were I supposed to be there? Esme really didn't say."

"I think about 6, but that's us siblings, so that she can boss us around and make us do stuff." He huffed in feign annoyance.

"So 6 it is then, should I bring something?"

"Bella, no. Mom's got it covered."

"Do you wear suits all of the time? Exactly how dressy should I be? Because I'm feeling hoody's today."

"Then wear a hoody, we are not in our suits of free will at dinner, we're just to lazy to change." A slight quirk graced his lips.

"Aah, that makes sense." I could totally see that being Emmett's reasoning.

"Sooo, should we go there together?" One of Edward's hands had drifted and fidgeted with the knot of his tie.

"I think I'll meet you there, I have some things I have to pick up. If that's alright with you?" I saw his face drop in disappointment for a few short seconds, before he put up a mask of indifference- I hated it.

"Yep. Okey. Sure." mouth was pressed into a straight line and his words were clipped. _Fuck._ I hugged him around his waist and rested my head on his chest. His hands were hanging limply by his sides.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to go with you Edward, I just think I shouldn't."

"Why not?" I wanted to look into his eyes to see what he was feeling, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Because 1. Esme would pitch a fit and Alice would probably follow and Emmett would never shut up and 2. This is new Edward, and I don't know how to describe it, do you? And I might just want to keep you to myself for a bit..." I trailed off at the end of my admission, waiting for his reaction and when I felt his deep sigh and his arms coming up to hold me, I released a breath.

"Alright, that makes sense." His statement was followed by a kiss on the top of my head and a tight hug. Seeing that I was forgiven for my faux pas I backed away again, I really had to hurry now.

"And then you know, I thought you would want some time to prepare for my father." I wiggled my eyebrows showing that I was teasing when I saw his saucer-like eyes, before I ran away towards my shower. Halfway there I turned back and ran to him. He was standing with the same scared expression on his face, when I said:

"Go home Edward, I'll call you on my way over and don't worry about my father, he's a calm one." He murmured "Yeah, a calm assassin, how confidence inducing."

"Sarcasm- I'm so proud of you, now go home Edward." I kissed him and then pushed him out of the door and then kissed him again before waving him off and closing my door.

 _Right. Shower._


	16. Unexpected Company

I arrived at the mansion at exactly 06:05 pm, feeling oddly calm, a distinct change from this afternoon. I had a slight suspicion it had to do with Edward's visit. The realization which in turn freaked me out. I was not a person who _needed_ people, I stand alone, the only exception being family and even then I made a point of not being clingy. But that was something I could mull over later, now I had to be social.

So, with a deep preparing breath I left the driver's seat and went to the trunk of my car. Now, I didn't want Esme to feel insignificant by bringing something, but rather I felt guilty _not_ bringing something to her. That is why I brought her a box of pralines that I had made myself. Hostess gift. And I might also have brought some more chocolate cake with salty caramel sauce as an homage to this morning. That only Edward would know of. But still. I'm in deep. _Damn it._

 _Focus, Bella, focus._

I considered knocking but it felt to formal, so I opened the door and was again stunned by the understated splendor of Esme's decorating. It was classy, it was elegant, but most of all, it was _comfortable_ and it felt like a home- it was Esme. I smelled my way to the kitchen, guessing that that's the place where Esme was camping out. I was right. I found Esme and Carlisle quietly talking and humming to a soft song that was on the radio, creating the perfect family scene. Suddenly feeling very shy and intruding I managed to get out a low greeting.

"Hello Esme, Carlisle. I hope I'm not to early?" At my words both of their heads popped up and focused on me, smiles gracing their faces.

"Bella, dear not at all! What's that you're holding? Bella you didn't bring us something, did you?" Esme gasped, bless her.

"Hello Bella, It's nice to see you again." Came Carlisle's greeting, with a indulgent smile towards his wife's rambling. "And is that two boxes I see?" He then added.

"Well, technically yes and no. Yes because I did and no because the others, and Emmett especially, is not supposed to find out."

"What do you mean?" Esme looked confused, I couldn't blame her.

I set the chocolate cake down on a pristine marble counter showing Carlisle and Esme the box of pralines. It was a box unique for my bakery, it was in a pale lilac fabric and carton mix, with the bakery's name stamped in a darker lilac inside the lid. The sides and top were connected, folding open. Inside there were two layers with nine little spaces, one for each praline. It ensured that the pralines were protected and stayed fresh. With it I had made a little note with the descriptions of each praline, putting it inside the lid. I then handed the box to Carlisle.

"It's a box of some of the pralines I make at the bakery, it's two layers with nine different pralines- so you see, not enough for Emmett." I winked at them making Carlisle chuckle and Esme looking mischievous.

"Why, thank you dear." Esme said while enveloping me in a light hug as Carlisle started to leave the room, saying: "I better go and hide these then, thank you Bella."

"You're welcome." I laughed back. When we finished hugging Esme stepped back, putting her hands on my upper arms, rubbing slightly whilst perusing my body from the top of my head to the tip of my toes and then back to my eyes. A small smile gracing her face at all times. It was such a typical mom-thing to do that I felt tears building in my eyes. She reminded me so much of my mom right before we would leave the house, scouting my outfit for dirt or tears. Then she met my eyes.

"It's been so long since I saw you last, you have grown so much." She paused. "You look so much like your mother, dear. Practically a copy if it wasn't for Charlie's mess of a hair." She continued affectionately while smoothing down my hair. Esme had tried to reach out to me after my mothers death and I knew that the fact that I distanced myself from her had hurt her deeply. But she was another reminder of my mother that I didn't need. Now though, I regret that action. Feeling uncomfortable with the sudden emotion and memories, I did what I usually do- crack a terrible joke.

Tossing my hair over my shoulder I said "Thanks, I've grown it myself." Seeing through my joke Esme wiped her eyes "None of this pesky tears! Now, Bella I love your outfit, especially the color of your blouse!" Blushing and ducking my head I got out a quiet "Thank you."

It was the fact that the color of the chiffon blouse might be inspired by her younger son that made me blush, namely because it was emerald green. The shoulders and short sleeves were a sheer black lace, the rest green. I had it paired with light blue jeans and a long light grey cardigan, I was aiming for a 'dressy but casual' look. Returning her compliment I said:

"You look gorgeous as always too." It was true, Esme was wearing black dress pants with the legs ending in a flair and a cream colored silk shirt with a pair of heels. This woman walked in heels all day and I couldn't understand it, I mean it looked fabulous, but that shit was painful as hell! Admirable to say the least.

"Can I help you with something? I'm almost good with cooking." I continued with a smile.

"Oh no! Well yes, you can tell me what the other thing you brought was." I could see that she was almost dying of curiosity- Alice definitely got that from her.

"Do you remember the recipe you gave me when I was seven? The one of the chocolate cake I loved?"

"Yes? What of it?" I grabbed the box, preparing for a dramatic reveal.

"Since I gracefully got the recipe I have learned to bake it and I might have tweaked it a bit..." I lifted the lid, displaying the nutty and chocolaty goodness. "And I'm now humbly in the presence of it's owner asking for it's opinion on the changes!" Esme laughed at the, I'm sure, breathtaking presentation and clapped her hands together.

"Aah, I see that apprentice has made the way back to her master. Well, well I shall have to sample this later then." She winked at me as I closed the lid.

"I would truly like to get your opinion on it Esme, I'm considering selling it in the store and want a second voice on the matter." I handed her the box.

"Of course, but it will have to be later, now go away! I'm practicing the fine art of cooking for hungry people here! Go and be with the other children in the living room!" Waving me away dramatically, I chuckled under my breath saying:

"Right away Ma'm!" And then saluted her.

Going towards the living room I halted my progress in the doorway, taking in the scene. Emmett was sitting in a beanbag on the floor and Jasper on the couch closest to the tv- both with controllers in their hands, playing a racing game. _Of course_. Rose and Alice were sitting on another couch, facing said tv. Edward was sitting in a comfortable plush chair, watching the ongoing game, with his leg jumping up and down. All three of the men being in suits. Jackets off and cuffs unbuttoned, but still, _suits._

"Can you stop with the fucking twitching man! I'm trying to beat blondie to a pulp over here!" Emmett said pointing his thumb at Jasper and glancing at Edward. The only response he got back was a deadly looking stare, but granted, the twitching stopped.

"Lay off him Emmett, he's just nervous." Alice said lightly.

"About what? It's dinner." Came Jaspers reply. I could see Rose and Alice glancing at each other, nodding before Alice spoke up again:

"It might just be that you could lose the game, handsome. Or it could be because of our very special guest this evening..." At those words Edward dragged his hand through his hair, making it stand at all directions. He was stunning. He also directed the stare of death towards Alice. I could see Rose miming "Bella?" at Alice and the nod to confirm it. I felt giddy. _He was nervous?_ _To see me?_ My heart stuttered a bit before resuming it's natural pace- and I decided that I couldn't stand here speechless for much longer. Since the thing I _wanted_ to do was to climb into Edward's lap and never leave him, I did almost the opposite.

"So this is what murderous Mafia men does in their spare time? I would never have guessed." At my words Edward's eyes locked with mine and a small blush graced his cheekbones. _Cute._

"Bella!" Alice screamed and gave me her usual greeting- a tight hug.

"Hi to you too Pixie. Whatcha doin'?" I was dragged to the couch and promptly sat down between Rose and Alice, Rose giving me a hug in greeting. I could see Edward glancing in my direction.

"I heard your car pull up like thirty minutes ago, where have you been?" Rose said and I'm not surprised, having a fine tuned ear for car engines was a occupational hazard for her.

"You did?!" Edward exclaimed, getting weird looks from his brother and friend and knowing looks from the girls at my side.

"Yes Edward, I would recognize the sound of her Mini Cooper JCW anywhere." Rose was looking, what was the word... Yeah, Smug. She looked smug.

"You drive a Mini!? HAH!" Emmett screamed.

"Yes in fact I do, problem Emmett?" I threw him a look that dared him to insult my Mini, it was my gem. Not seeing the look I gave him he scoffed.

"Hah, yes, that's a car for midgets!" I looked at Rose for acceptance before standing up and walking over to Emmett, promptly slapping him over the head.

"Yes and fortunately not one for oafs!" I retorted when I heard a throat clearing. Turning around I saw Carlisle with his arms crossed looking amused.

"No fighting in this house children, oh and dinners ready." With that he turned around and walked away. Jasper and Emmett paused the game, Alice and Rose waited for them before leaving the room. I desperately wanted to wait for Edward, but in the name of discretion I walked with the others. And it was lucky I did that, because in the doorway stood none other than my father.

"Dad, you're back!" I said as I stormed him, engulfing him with a hug.

"Hiya Bells, I didn't know you would be here." Ruffling my hair, he pulled away and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Esme invited me just today, so basically I didn't know either."

"I'm therefore guessing that the mission was successful?" Humor glinting in the old mans eyes.

"You knew that when you got the text you geezer." I nudged him with my elbow. He clutched his side.

"Be careful with your old man! I might break!" By now we were entering the dining room where the Cullen's were collected.

"Pfft, don't give me that shit, you're not even 50!" Big smiles were now attached to both of us.

"Perhaps not, but a 47 year old man in his pride is still vulnerable to blows from his 23 year old daughter."

"But your mission was a success as well I take it?"

"Went there, killed it, went home. So yes. Hello Carlisle." My dad let me go and went to shake Carlisle's hand and to hug Esme.

"I guess that I don't need to ask myself then?" Came from Carlisle who was seated at the head of the table.

"No, the summary Bella got is pretty accurate." Charlie said, seating himself on Carlisle's lefthand side.

The seating from there was easy- couples. On Carlisle's right side sat Esme and next to her sat Edward and then Alice and Jasper. I sat down beside my father, across from Edward and next to Emmett and Rose. The dinner was fun, homey and just awesome. Love was evident in all actions and humor was contained in all of the words. Halfway through tho I felt something tickling my calf, so I looked up meeting the eyes of an smiling Edward. I smiled back, loving the connection- however small it was and reciprocated. After a delicious dessert in form of a lemon meringue pie- Carlisle's favorite, all of us praised Esme and moved into the living room once again. We had just gotten seated when Alice asked:

"Bella, I've been wondering, what did you do during these last years? You've never told me." I promptly got all of the attention in the room and then lost it when we heard gravel crunching and tires screeching outside.

"Ugh! Who abuses their car like that!?" A enraged Rose said. At her words everyone got up to look out of the window.

"It has to be someone we know, otherwise they couldn't have gotten past the gates." Carlisle said calmly.

Next thing we heard was a opening of the main door that was followed by hard heels clicking on the floor of polished stone. I looked at Edward and saw that his face was washed of all color. A strong stench of perfume hit my nose, cheap perfume.

"EDDIE! I'M FINALLY HOME! HAVEN'T YOU MISSED ME?!" A cheap looking girl wearing a _very_ short and sequence-y dress and what appeared to be a fur coat was hugging and planting her lips on _my_ man. Fuck that. And all of the Cullen's looked exceptionally uncomfortable. I felt protective. Fierce.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what are you doing here uninvited?" I said curtly and I gave her an icy glare. She still hadn't let go of Edward. I couldn't deny the feeling of jealousy coursing through me.

"I'm saying hello to my daaaaahling fiancé Eddie after a long vacation." She turned back to him again and kissed him. I felt my insides crumple up. _Fiancé? No. Please, please, please no._ _No._ My heart stopped beating and then stopped entirely, but I showed nothing of the devastation I felt.

Then my rational side kicked in. She was clearly delusional. And even if Edward ever dated this vile person surely he would never marry her? Would he? At first illusion made her beautiful, but now I saw her perfectly. She was fake. Lips looked puffy from injections, eyebrow were noticeable drawn on and I could see the dark roots of her hair and the brittle signs of hair being vandalized by bleach. I bet even her nose was fake. I know her boobs were. And probably her ass. _Bitch please._

By now my jealousy was almost completely replaced by mirth, _almost_. I looked at Edward. I knew that all he got was a raised eyebrow and questioning look. He looked panicked. Alice finally answered my question.

"This is Tanya Denali, Bella." At the look and her words Edward snapped out of his haze. He pushed this Tanya-person back and said irritated:

"I am _not_ your fiancé Tanya." She laughed a clearly fake laugh.

"Yes you are Eddie." He looked violent and then took her by the wrist in a decidedly unfriendly grip and dragged her outside.

"Ehm, would someone explain please?" I said hesitantly.

"That was Tanya Denali, a gold digging whore whose only allowed into this house because of Eleazar Denali, her step-father that has business with my father. She quickly latched on to Edward upon seeing him and being the idiot he was he dated her." Alice gave me the explanation that gave me an pang in my heart. _It was true._

"So they are together?" I got disgusted looks from all assembled except my father and Rose.

"No. He ended it a few months back, but she do not seem to get the information through to her head. Or what's left of it at least." This was Emmett speaking.

"But why does she still come here then?" I asked frowning my eyebrows.

"Because it would be rude to Eleazar if we invited everyone in his family to dinner except his adopted daughter. The rest of them are much nicer really." Esme looked disgruntled.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable we all sat down, drinking coffee- or in my turn, tea. we sat like that quietly chatting for about 15 minutes with no sign of Tanya or Edward before I decided that I couldn't take it any longer.

"Esme, Carlisle thank you for inviting me, but I think I should go home." At the raised eyebrow in the room Esme said:

"Why? It's barely 11 pm dear, still early. Don't leave because of Tanya, she's just annoying." I walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek, hugged Carlisle and said:

"It's not because of her Esme, but I'm opening tomorrow and a baker have to sleep sometime." A relieved look crossed her face when she knew that it wasn't inhospitality that made me go home. I made my round of hugs and goodbyes and made it towards the door. Going down the stone steps I heard a distressed voice.

"Bella! You're not leaving already are you?!" I felt a cool hand grab mine and turn me around.

"I swear that I want nothing to do with that woman! She just hangs on as if she's persistent she will get something! And I want you to know that I would never forgive myself if something like her drove a wedge..."

I put my free hand over his to silence him. I made sure he looked me in the eyes and said:

"Edward. Stop. I'm not mad. Well, maybe a bit but that's not so much at you as it is at her." He looked shocked.

"You're not mad?" Hopeful was the word. He inched his face closer. I rubbed my nose against his.

"No." I said lightly, I needed him, I needed _this._ The reassurance.

"You are amazing." And we kissed. Light pecks, asking for forgiveness and full of _something._ We separated and I said:

"I still have to go tho, I have work tomorrow." He kissed the top of my head.

"I know. Text me when you get home and call me tomorrow?" He asked, once again, hopeful.

"Definitely." He looked down at me and smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me to my car. When I had opened my car door I turned around, poked him in the chest and said:

"But if I ever see that whore kiss you again I will not let you off the hook so easily. Got it?"

"It will never happen again." He took the hand that poked his chest and brought it to his face.

"You're all that I want Bella, remember that." He kissed my knuckles before releasing my hand and letting me go.

My only thought after I drove away was:

 _You are my whole world._


	17. Phone Call

'm soooooo sorry for the delay in my updates, but hey, now you have something to read on New Years day! So Review, like or just read!

Happy 2017 and may it be miiiiiiiiiiiles better than 2016!

* * *

I didn't see Edward in the following week. The dinner and Tanya had made me realize three things:

1\. Edward Cullen was a man with unfinished business.

2\. I was on the way of falling for him. Hard.

3\. I had neglected my shop for long enough.

And while I wasn't mad at him for Tanya I didn't understand _so_ many things. Like why did he talk to her for so long? Had Tanya and him really been engaged at some point? Was she still involved to some extent? I know Alice explained all of this to me on Sunday but I had a feeling that Edward played his cards close to his chest, even concerning his family and especially his love life. I was insecure, a feeling I despised. So I stayed away, only texting him occasionally throughout the week. I needed a break, my life had been invaded by Cullen's.

And since I ignored the two first realizations I worked on fixing the last one. So I basically never left my shop from Monday to Friday. It was not the first time I lived at my shop, but before the reason was inspiration- not isolation.

It was a calm week with mostly wedding cake consultations, summer was approaching and so was the hectic wedding season. Berry, chocolate, fruit, mint, citrus, fudge and flowers- in every combination imaginable. Friday had been a particularly rough couple wanted flower petals _in_ their cake. It was a bridezilla-warning on that one. But as a true professional I gently steered them off track and suggested an alternative solutions. Like having candied petals _on_ the cake instead. I said a kind goodbye with an appointment for a tasting before going into my walk-in freezer and screaming my frustration off. Like I said: _professional._

I got raised eyebrows from Alice when I got out, but Angela just shrugged and continued on working. She was busy as well. Since Alice wanted to branch out a bit, we had started training a replacement- Tia. She was a bubbly, no-bullshit kind of person. The one disadvantage she had was the nonexistent pastry experience, which is why she worked with Angela. She learned all of the basics and got a feel of the place.

At 6 pm the girls were ready to go home and I was preparing for lock-up. I loaded up the van and had just pulled out of my parking spot when my phone rang and not being able to see the caller ID I answered.

"Are you avoiding me?" _Edward._ He sounded forlorn and pissed off at the same time. A feeling of guilt consumed me.

"No, not at all... Yes. I think." I fumbled. I truly hadn't thought about it that way. I had always been a loner, a person that liked privacy and time alone. I assumed that people were the same.

"You have? Why?" I could feel the hurt radiating from Edward. Then the mood switched. "It doesn't matter. If you don't want to see me then I won't force you. Bye." Anger. I got desperate.

"NO! Edward wait!" The thought of him being mad at me made me feel queasy.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Are you busy tonight? I need to see you for this." It was something better explained face to face. And I wanted to be able to touch him. Actually talking to him made me miss him like no other.

"Yes, I am." He replied a touch softer. Slightly mollified I said:

"Oh, I should have known, sorry. How about Sunday?" I would have said tomorrow but I was going to Rose and trust me, that was a whole day event.

"Sunday works." He said after letting out a deep sigh.

"So Sunday breakfast at my place?" I said sounding hopeful.

"That sounds great, I'll be there." Another sigh, but this time it was a relived and happy one.

"I'll see you then." A long pause followed my final words where I just reveled in the connection. But after three or so minutes it begun to feel slightly ridiculous.

"Should we hang up?" I asked hesitantly. I pulled up and parked in my garage.

"Yeah, I just... I really missed not seeing you this week Bella and I'm not used to the feeling." He said shyly. My heart soared. I leaned my head back on the cool leather seat.

"I know the feeling. I missed you like crazy." I responded.

"Bella, I..." I heard a door opening and a dark voice yelling " _Edward get your bony ass over here!_ " It could only be one person.

"Emmett." Me and Edward said at the same time.

"I have to hang up Bella, but I'll call and see you."

"Absolutely, I'll se you Sunday, bye."

"Goodbye my Beauty." He hanged up. I got a fuzzy feeling. _My_ _Beauty?_

* * *

I paced the length of my office. Did some work. Helped Emmett killing a snitch. Paced some more. Worried.

 _Shit, shit, shit - shit._

 _What is Bella doing with me?_

She said that she wasn't mad, but fuck, I would be mad as hell if she did something like what I did on Sunday and didn't explain it. But she seemed sincere and since there was a chance of anger I kept my distance. A life with Alice as a sister and Esme for mom taught me that much. If a women is angry- Retreat, regroup and let her control the pace.

I immersed myself in work, looking into details I usually delegate onto others. Mindless work. My mind started going back to Bella. Our day in the shop. The kiss, fuck the _kisses._ The way she looked with her hair messed up by my hands and her lips, swollen by my lips. I wanted to start worshiping her on the spot. _My Beauty_ _._

But the stupid ranting I did before that was thoroughly embarrassing. But she seemed so unaware of the affect she had on me.

When she leaned back against me in the bakery, moulding herself to me was one of the rare moments in my life when I felt calm, relaxed. _At peace. She did it to me._

I got shit constantly through the week for not focusing and as the week progressed- the more shit I got. I was restless but couldn't work. I read but couldn't concentrate, I ended up just skimming the words. Only one thing was constant.

 _The way she bites her bottom lip._

"A new shipment of guns are arriving at exactly..."

 _The electricity between us. Serious, funny and deadly sexual._

"Alongside the weapons are rare silks and fabrics scheduled to..."

 _Her hips has a special sway that make her ass look out of this world._

"We suspect a elephant in a pink tutu is plotting to avenge the..."

 _That chocolate cake. Damn._

 _Thunk._

"Edward! For fucks sake! What's gotten into you?" Jasper had slammed a big wad of documents on my oak desk. Scaring the absolute shit out of me and making me actually leave my chair for a few quick seconds- not that I would never admit it.

"What Jasper?!"

"Have you been listening to anything I said for the last half hour?" Shit. We have a weekly briefing to ensure that we are always un top off things. And I had just zoned out during it.

"YES! Of course I have!" I tried to save the situation.

"Suuuuure you have. What's happening tomorrow Eddieboy?" Jasper leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

"Tomorrow? It's the shipment of silks and fabrics. And don't call me that." I said, bluffing confidence but not irritation. Jasper only raised one eyebrow.

"That's next month."

"I... I... I" I couldn't for the death of me think up a response.

"So what are you exactly thinking about? Because whatever it is, it's messing with your brainwaves. And not in a good way."

"Can your brainwaves be messed with in a good way?" I might be stalling.

"Edward." Jasper looked serious, I couldn't put off the answer any longer. But I didn't know the answer either. I needed to talk to Bella first. I switched to Boss-mode.

"Jasper. I do not answer to you. You answer to me. I'll snap out of it, but do not expect a heart to heart." Jasper cowered a bit.

"Yes Boss."

* * *

That was the way my whole week went, Bella sporadically texted me which only made me miss her even more. I got more and more irritated. _Why was she still avoiding me!?_ Did I not mean anything to her? Was this some kind of game? _Fuck waiting._

After pacing the floor of my office for the entire Friday afternoon I called.

As soon as I heard the line pick up I snapped. This girl has put me through a week of impatience, memories I cannot control and constant longing.

"Are you avoiding me?" I was not small talking. I needed answers. And the insecure response I got from her didn't help. When she confirmed the fact that she did, indeed, avoid me, I felt empty. Like someone had hollowed me out and left me. I will not allow _anyone_ to make me feel like this, not even my _Beauty._ I needed her to stay away. And I told her so.

Then she told me that she wanted to see me and my resolve to stay away melted. She wanted, no _needed_ to see me. She _missed_ me. I kicked myself for being unavailable tomorrow and I couldn't wait for Sunday. Our long silence got interrupted by an opening door. Emmett stood in the doorway gesticulating for me to follow him, when I shook my head in a no he yelled.

"Edward get your bony ass over here!"

"Emmett." Me and Bella said at the same time. Huh, she must have heard him via the phone. Since Emmett is still wildly waving his hands around I guess that it's really important.

"I have to hang up Bella, but I'll call and see you." At my words Emmett stops waving and zeroes in on me with a weird expression and mimes. "Bella?" I just stared back at him and did not focus on my parting words to Bella.

"Goodbye my Beauty." I hang up and then realize my mistake. My eyes lock with the surprised ones of Emmett.

"Beauty?" Questioning.

"Uhm, yes."

"Are you dating Sugar?" He moves forward, away from the door which he then closes.

"I think so." _Do not aggravate the giant. Do not._

"You _think_ so?" His right eye twitches.

"Yes I _think_ so, we haven't talked about it. So leave it." He looks like he's frustrated, but then, so am I. I sigh.

"Was it urgent Emmett? Or did you just find it fun to disturb my phone call?" I dragged my hand through my hair.

"Ooh, was it a _important_ call?" Emmett leered at me while he wiggled his eyebrows, showing me exactly what he meant by _important._ "Also, it's time to leave."

"Fuck off Emmett." I said as I left him behind in my office. I needed air.

* * *

Soooooome more Edward my lovlies!


	18. Talk

"Rose! I'm here and I brought a shit ton of pizza!" It had been a rough week, I needed to vent and to get somewhat tipsy. I _needed_ to talk to someone impartial. Well, almost impartial.

I put the pizza's on her kitchen bench and put the oven on low. I then put the pizza's in the oven for constant heat as per routine when I heard the delayed answer:

"I'm in the living room!" Wondering what exactly put the giggles in her voice I went in. And then promptly stopped in the doorway.

"You know if I'm interrupting anything I can take the food and be gone Blondie." I crossed my arms and smirked as I took in the scene. Pillows everywhere. A naked Emmett laying on the too short couch, arms crossed behind his head and with a blanket covering his hips while looking at Rose with a begging look. Rose standing with messy just-had-sex-hair, glaring down at Emmett while trying not to smile. And failing. Oh, and with her shirt inside out.

"You're not interrupting anything B, He was just getting ready to leave." Her hand landed on her hips, giving her a stern look.

"I can see that. I'm guessing he arrived in only a trenchcoat then?" I wiggled my eyebrows at Rose to soften the tone of sarcasm I had going on.

"Yep, and he will be kicked out without one if he doesn't get his cute butt dressed pronto." She glared at him again. He smiled.

"But babe, I'm soooo comfortable here and Sugar over there said pizza!" He whined and buried himself deeper into the couch.

"Pronto. Or else I and B will be forced to change your anatomy to fit in with our girls night." One raised eyebrow in challenge made Emmett shot up of the couch and hug Rose around the waist saying "No, no, I'm going, no need for anything drastic." And in the process dropping the blanket. I flinched and realized that I didn't agree with Rose on the 'cute butt' assessment.

"For fucks sake Emmett! I did not need to see your hairy ass!" I covered my eyes with my hands.

"But aren't you better off with the experience of such a prime example?" He then wiggled his ass at me making me gag and Rose laugh. Then she preceded to suck his face off. Then they got handsy. I had had enough.

"I'm way to sober to watch you two have sex, so come when you're done." At my words Rose jumped away from Emmett. I turned and left when I heard a smug:

"Oh, she'll come alright."

 _Smack._

"Ow! Rose! Why do people always hit me?!"

"Because you deserve it!" Came the simultaneous answer from me and Rose. She entered the kitchen and gave me a high five.

"We've still got it." She said. We grinned. I handed her a glass of white wine. Emmett walked into the kitchen fully dressed and kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Alright ladies I'll leave you alone, call me if you need anything babe." With a wave and a longing look he walked out and drove off.

"I'm sorry 'bout him, B." Rose said with a rueful smile.

"No you're not, you love him Rose." Her eyes flicked from the edge of her glass to mine, full with emotion.

"I really do B, I really do."

"Does he feel the same?" He must- otherwise he wouldn't be able to make Rose smile like that, but I wanted her to confirm it.

"He has, in fact he told me this morning. He loves me too." I clinked my glass against hers.

"Good work Blondie. I'm proud of you." As far as I could recall, Emmett was the first person to really break the wall around Rose, being persistent enough to show her that he wouldn't run and she had trusted him. It was big. A quiet "I know." left my best friend, and being keen to break the tension and emotion currently filling the room I said:

"So, Pizza?"

* * *

After a few hours we moved from the kitchen to the living room, changed from wine to tea and from pizza to a giant candy bag that Rose had bought. It was time to start the explanation I'd promised.

"You remember that weekend a fortnight ago?" I began cautiously.

"You mean the weekend when you did some weird flip-over thing to Emmett and then apparently knew all of the Cullen's, killed a dude and exposed yourself as a part-time assassin plus verbally fought with Edward, making him turn to one of the biggest assholes I've ever seen? That weekend?" Raised eyebrow.

"Ha, yes that weekend." I curled up against the armrest of the couch, mentally preparing myself.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, but it was not the most relevant thing when" At Rose's angry stare I backtracked. "No, it's important to know that I was trained as an assassin- yes. But at the time I met you it wasn't the focus I had, I had just started up the shop and I was totally focused on that, however, I will understand completely if you never want to talk to me after this."

She nodded for me to continue.

"When I was younger me and my parents were good friends with the Cullen's and then when my mother died, both me and my father withdrew from them mainly because of all the memories. We used to do everything together. And the reason for that is that my dad and Carlisle used to..." I stopped myself. _What if Rose didn't know?_

"Rose do you know what Emmett works with?" _I really fucking hope that she does._

 _"_ If he's told me about _The Notorious Cullen Mafiosos_? Yes, yes he has."

"Oh thank god, it'll make this so much easier."

"Good, so you were saying?" By now Rose had leaned forward, unconsciously showing me her interest in my story.

"Okay, my dad and Carlisle knew each other because they worked together- more specifically, my dad worked as Carlisle's hitman or assassin if you will. He and my mom was known as _La Sorte-_ one of the best taskmasters of their era. The thing is tho, I told you that my mom died, but I never told you how. She was murdered. And that really put a halt to our friendship with the Cullen's since they were so desperately intertwined with my parents and their work. By then my mom and dad had already trained me to some extent..." A gasp cut me off.

"Weren't you, like, eight when your mom died?" Said a very doubtful Rose.

"Yes, but they had only trained me in things that could be vital for my survival if something happened to them. For example acrobatics or pick pocketing or how to be invisible. I didn't start training fighting skills until I was 13. And then I started to help my father with some missions that involved two people or called for absolute stealth. Then at 17 as you know I moved to Italy and there got an aptitude for poisons. Since I came back I've been planning and starting up my bakery and only helped my father sporadically. Last weekend was my first mission in almost 2 years." I finished, anxiously waiting on Rose's reaction, because at the moment she just looked stunned.

"Wow, still that's kind of incredible B. Shit." She looked shocked- eyes wide and jaw dropped. _I don't blame her._ So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Refill?" I said pointing at our empty tea mugs. It would give her some time to process my words on her own. With a "Yes please." I left the room.

* * *

"Bella?" Rose said after I returned with our tea.

"Yes?" I prepared myself for rejection or at least some very difficult questions.

"You explained everything except why Edward treated you like shit. So why did he?"

"Well, that I don't know- but I have this theory that he felt threatened by me knowing all of his family and him not knowing me. Because Edward was a family member that I almost never met when we were younger."

"No, yes I buy that explanation. What I meant is why is he being such a asshole towards you when, at the same time, every time you turn away he looks at you like he is a starving man and you are food? Like you are his salvation?"

I promptly blushed.

"He does?"

"Yes, B he does." She looked at me imploringly. "Are you two together?"

"No! Yes... Maybe?" I hesitated.

"Explain Bella."

"I saw him twice before that weekend. We didn't talk, just watched each other but still, there was such an current off attraction in the air and after being a dick that Sunday he came to the bakery and apologized and things happened..."

"Bella." A stare that implored me to tell all.

"We kissed. But not a usual kiss, it was electricity, it was fire- it was all consuming and..." I could feel my blush and I knew I was rambling, but I simply couldn't help it.

"Then why are you so unsure?"

"Because this weekend he gave" A sharp inhale from Rose gave me pause.

"This weekend Tanya happened! How the hell could you stand her climbing all over Edward if you two are together? And why have you not maimed him yet?!"

"Because a blind man could see that Tanya is delusional! But he is coming over tomorrow to talk. I need to know where we stand and in that case if he wants to tell everyone soon."

"He disappeared with that bitch for a long time as well! Bella do you need help with some reconstruction?" She asked.

"I thank you for the support, and I'll let you know after tomorrow." I winked to disguise all the emotion that wanted to break through at the knowledge that I had Rose's support no matter what I decided to do.

"But thank you Rose I desperately needed to vent." I hugged her.

"Anytime. Now go home it's late." A mock stern looking Rose pointed towards the door.

"If you say so!" I saluted and threw her a kiss as I walked through the door.

 _One awkward conversation done. One to go._

* * *

Back and forth. Back and forth. Circling the table, round the couch and back to the kitchen counter.

 _When is he going to be here?_

 _Why did I not say a specific time?_

 _Breakfast could be anywhere between 7 and 11 am! Fuck it._

I had come home from Rose's and thrown myself on the bed, falling asleep. I however woke up 2 hours later. Barely rested. And since then I had worked out, sketched some on future wedding cakes and paced the length of my house. Twice.

 _Shit._

I tried to persuade myself that it was just another person, just Edward. _Which was my problem. Edward._

I _needed_ to not think about him. So I did something I could do in my sleep. I baked.

Scones, muffins, cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies- everything I could think of that did not require special ingredients and that was somewhat freezable. I also per habit turned my music up loud. So loud that I almost missed the sound of a car entering my driveway. I quickly turned down the music to a conversation friendly level and took off my apron, smoothing down my hair and beating myself up for caring that much.

At the knock I went to the door and opened. He looked rugged, with messy hair and only wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans. He had bags under his eyes- as if he hadn't slept properly in several nights either.

 _"_ Hi Bella." His voice sounded like gravel- making my insides melt.

"Hi. Come in." I gestured him inside and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. I had to rein in my every impulse to touch him. He seemed to be thinking of something, because instead of going into the kitchen he just stood and watched me. Looking as if he tried to read my thoughts and being frustrated and mournful that he couldn't. I couldn't take it. I grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. Relishing the small physical contact.

"Do you want coffee?" I broke the silence.

"Yes please." Came the quiet reply. I hated the stiffness of our interactions. We had never been this cold against each other. Irritated- yes. Passionate- definitely. Awkward- never. I turned away to make the coffee with slow movements. I didn't want to have him out of sight. With my back turned I tried to find something to say to break the tension, when I felt two big strong arms encircle my waist and a head leaning on my shoulder. I released a sigh. This felt right.

"You are an utter mystery Isabella Swan." Edward whispered to my neck, giving me goosebumps. I relaxed against him.

"I am?" A question, in my own mind I was a very simple person.

"Mm, I am good at what I do because I can read people. I know their soft spots and how to break them down. I know their intentions and wants. I know why they've come to me and want my help in the first 5 minutes of meeting them. You? When I think I got your character covered and figured out- you change it completely. It's frustrating and enticing and mysterious and desirable and irritating and alluring and..." He had started pressing slow kisses from my neck to my bare shoulder in between words and moved his hands over my waist and stomach in a caress.

"And?" I put my hands over his, stilling them and securing them to me.

"And," a slight pause and a kiss to my cheek. "Absolutely enchanting." I sighed and turned in his arms, needing to see him.

Devotion, adoration and hopefulness was swirling in his dark emerald eyes. I put my hands on his neck, caressing his stubble covered jaw with my thumbs. He leaned down and touched his forehead to mine, arms still firmly in place around me. I closed my eyes and voiced my fears.

"It's... It's to soon to feel like this. It's not rational. I've known you for two weeks. And I..." I shook my head and moved my hands from his neck to his back, mirroring his embrace.

"It's not rational. I shouldn't feel like this." He sighed and moved one hand to tilt my head up. I opened my eyes.

"What do you feel Bella?" He said roughly, choked up. He looked at me with a soft imploring gaze. Caressing my jaw as if he needed to convince himself that I was real.

"I... You are everything Edward. _All_ that matters and I feel like I would and _could_ walk through fire for you, despite how cliché that sounds and I have never _ever_ felt..."

Before I could finish the sentence I was attacked. Soft lips insistent on mine, stroking and nipping. Full of feeling and questions. He grasped me tighter against him, hands roaming. I ran my fingers thru his hair, tugging and earning a growl that made my stomach flutter. He gently bit my bottom lip, opening my mouth and I met his tongue with mine, heightening all the sensations and making me hungry for more.

I hooked my leg over his hips- bringing us closer together. His hands went to my ass grasping and lifting me onto the counter behind me. After a while our roaming became slow caresses, our kisses went from frantic and needy to short sweet, reassuring ones. Loving ones.

I pecked his lips one last time and then slowly opened my eyes, feeling dazed. I looked directly into Edward's eyes and he looked the same as I felt. Dazed, adoring and loving- although I was not ready to confess the latter of those emotions. Being overwhelmed I put my head on his shoulder and started shaking with silent laughter. I couldn't keep the giggles away for long though.

"What?" I heard Edward's soft voice and felt his smile against my hair.

"This is not rational or logical, it doesn't make sense and is probably the completely wrong way of doing things but..." I raised my head to look at him, still with a smile gracing my lips.

"But it feels right, doesn't it?" He finished my sentence, mirroring my smile and looking completely at ease. My smile turned even brighter.

"Completely."

* * *

"When did you have time to make all of this?" Edward said astonished.

After acknowledging the fact that he was indeed hungry, we finally had breakfast. Well Edward did, I swear his appetite rivaled Emmett's.

"I didn't exactly get much sleep last night..." His smiling face turned serious at my admission.

"I didn't either. Not for the entire week honestly." He said. It was time to talk.

"I'm sorry if I was the cause of that. I just needed time to mull things over. I didn't realize that it would affect you so much."

"Of course I was affected. I thought that you had changed your mind about me and that I had lost my chance with you. Especially after what happened at dinner last week." I walked up to him and put my arms around his shoulders.

"Sorry for not telling you that I needed to be by myself. _However_ I'm not sorry for doing it. And I still have some questions about Tanya." He looked apprehensive and a bit fearful at my sharp tone.

"Ask away." I sat back down on my chair and cradled my teacup.

"Who is she to you? Fiancée? Leech? Casual acquaintances?" I said it with a voice that was laced with sarcasm. I took a small delight in his flinch at the word "Fiancée."

"I...Hm, she...I..." He hesitated. I got suspicious, if he couldn't come clean now, I don't know what I would do.

"She what? Is it true?" I snapped.

"NO! No." Came the panicked response. I put down the teacup and crossed my arms.

"Then what? What is making you hesitate?" A raised eyebrow. He rubbed his hand across his face before answering.

"I, it's... I'm ashamed about it Bella. The fact that I ever considered her dateable is disgusting to me now, I'm..." He took my hands in his enveloping them and looked into my eyes- begging to be understood.

"I was a very different man then opposed to what I am now and that is the only way Tanya Denali has ever done me good. She showed me what a complete dick I was being choosing girls like her. Thinking nothing about what I could do for them and only what they could do for me. But she was by far the worst of the lot."

He now locked his gaze at our intertwined hands. He let out a self depriving laugh.

"What we did can't possible even count as dating. We met and released some tension..." I was not taking the sugarcoating.

"You met up and had sex." He glanced up in my eyes again.

"Yes, we did, if you can call it that- I got rid of frustration and didn't think more of it. Anyway, that went on for about two months before she got delusional and started introducing herself as my girlfriend and then as my fiancée to get special access to parties and shows and the like. I always disputed the claims and after about a month of constant phone calls, texts and exploitation I had had more than enough and called the whole mess off. _Tanya_ left soon thereafter for her vacation with her mother- most likely licking their wounds and I thought she had gotten the memo. Last week was the first time I've seen her in 7 months."

"And now she's back to calling herself your fiancée again?"

"Yes, please believe me when I say that I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with that sorry excuse for a human being! Not now or ever again. When I told Mom and Alice they basically tackled me with joy."

"Sounds like them. Crazy bitch." I thought out loud. I then focused on Edward again. He smiled a genuinely happy smile at me.

"I hope that means you believe me?"

"Edward I saw how uncomfortable you were last week, and how fake she was... But why did you leave the room with her? Especially if she is so disgusting to you?"

"I'm so sorry for that, but I was trying to get her to leave. But she was persistent and was... Ehm, she tried to..." I watched his hesitation and weird gesticulation with confusion before the penny dropped.

"She groped you!?" I jumped out of my seat. _That whorish slut! Groping my Man! Next time I see her I will not answer for the consequences. I swear I will..._ I stopped my internal ranting when Edward's hand gently gripped my forearm- apparently I had started pacing.

"Bella. Nothing happened." I took a deep breath and sat down.

"Okay, sorry. Continue."

"I fended her off and was about to throw her out when I saw you leaving and forgot myself. I had to say goodbye, but of course, Tanya was in my way. So I might have locked her in a closet. I might have done that. _Might._ "

He looked sheepish. I forgot my ire and laughed. Laughed like I haven't laughed in what felt like a long time. Stomach aching, gut bursting laughter. I had to bend over to breath and almost hit the floor.

"Ha! You... You... The infamous, hah, infamous mafioso... Edward Cullen, locked his stalking ex in the _closet_?! Ha!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, hardy har har. Hilarious." I could feel the sarcasm rolling off of him.

"It really is! But sorry for the mental abuse she put you thru." I said jokingly as I pecked him softly on the lips, calming his indignation.

"I think you need to give me another one of those to make up for it."

"Very well then." I gave him a long intense kiss, pulling back to soon for my own liking and I'm guessing his since he followed my lips back.

"Not enough, I still feel scarred." He said with an adorable pout.

"Oh poor you." I got close enough that I could feel his breath on my lips- but I never closed the distance. I pulled away quickly to see a disgruntled face.

"Not fair. You tease." His hands went to my waist.

"Yes, absolutely." If I had the opportunity to actually tease, I took it. He laughed at my response.

"But seriously, what are we? What should we do?" I needed clarity.

"I know that I want you to be my woman. Mine and mine alone. And I think that the first thing _you_ should do is kiss me and then _we_ should tell the family, because if Alice find out in some other way I am certain I will lose my head." I smiled at the jovial way he said it. I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear.

"The first thing is easily done, considering that I've mentally referred to you as 'My man' for about a week now-" His arms tightened around me. "- and I kind of like you in one piece, so we should tell them soon." I leaned back to see his expression- it was elated, joyous and reassuring, it was _loving_. I realized that there was only one thing left to do.

I kissed him.


	19. Rush

Two weeks passed in a peaceful haze, with Edward and I calling each other everyday and meeting up as often as possible. I still hadn't gotten used to the warm feeling that swamped me every time I saw his name appear on my screen. I hadn't got used to the constant hungering of knowledge, the way I wanted to know everything about him. And it seemed that he hadn't either. It was one thing though, that clouded these weeks. We still hadn't told anyone.

Angela and Tia was witnesses to a kiss once when we had not been able to see each other in four days. But they just cheered us on and taunted me for days after, always affectionately especially when they saw the annoyance on my face. But in a way my shop became a refuge, mostly because of the fact that Tia had started to take Alice's spot in the shop since she had gotten more and more business on her own. So Alice was working less and less frequently allowing Tia to get a head start. This also meant that she was not there very often.

This afternoon however was one of those that made you wish that she was there and that she had a clone. Me and Tia had been bombarded by people and especially by crazy customers that demanded food that we didn't sell. _Why would an italian bakery sell crepes? Or hamburgers?_

Needless to say we were exhausted when the wave of people had exited the shop and grateful that is was over, not the least Angela that had filled and frosted cakes as if her life depended on it. We took the well deserved break in the back room, drinking soda to cool us down from the pre-summer heat.

"That was brutal!" Tia said slouching back into her chair.

"It was worse than usual." Angela agreed with a exhausted sigh.

"As the owner I'm thrilled about the amount of customers, but as a worker I have to say that they were more stupid then usual today. So good work out there and here's to stupid customers, cheers girls." I said as we clinked our bottles together. After a weak hooray and a sip we all leaned back and relished the silence. Until it was disturbed by a familiar chime.

"I'll get it." Tia said with a sigh and started to move.

"No sit down, this one's on me." I went up and gently pushed her down in her seat again. I walked out into the shop after checking myself in a mirror and confirming that I didn't look totally haggard and heard a smug voice.

"I thought you were supposed to be working, but that's apparently not the case." I rolled my eyes as I put my apron on and approached the counter, fully used to his teasing. I looked into his eyes and leaned over the counter, quickly kissing him in greeting.

"Hi, but aren't you supposed to be working as well?" I grabbed a rag and started to wipe the counter down. My actions were not-so-sadly hindered by his leaning on said counter.

"Hello Beautiful, I was sent on errand by my esteemed mother to find dessert. So here I am." He held his arms out as if he had suddenly appeared out of thin air and not walked in through the door.

"I can see that. But unfortunately we have a very slim selection left do to a midday rush." Now I was the one leaning on the counter.

"Aah, lucky for me then that I happen to know the very enchanting owner." Edward looked ridiculously proud over himself and I couldn't have that, now could I?

"You know Joey? I'll have to tell him you gave him such an amazing compliment!" I asked, faking surprise. I contained a giggle at the very disgruntled look that crossed his face. It looked almost like jealousy. Then he realized. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You minx. You're lucky I like you." He leaned closer.

"Yes I am." At the response he gave me a very sweet and lingering kiss. That was interrupted by Angela.

"Bella, do you need any help..." She trailed off as she saw me and Edward separate. "Never mind, I think you got this one covered." She backed out the door with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, I do thank you!" I couldn't help but respond. Then we heard a distant "It's just Edward!" followed by faint catcalling.

"Why do I employ these people?" I muttered at the door shaking my head.

"Because they like you, and have work ethic, and aren't afraid of your bossiness." Edward said as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I think that's a compliment."

"It is. By the way I just remembered something."

"What?" He held my hand between both of his.

"I still have not taken you out for a proper date and I want to rectify that."

"Mm, sounds good. What were you planning?" I switched our grip so I could kiss his palm and intertwine our fingers.

"Dinner, my place." He looked nervous. I couldn't for the world of me figure out why.

"You can cook? And you haven't told me!?" I was surprised, it would have been a mutual interest after all.

"Perhaps, or maybe I'll just reheat a pizza for you." He winked and looked so ridiculously cute and happy that I couldn't resist kissing him. This time we got interrupted by a loud harrumph. We flew apart. I could feel myself heating up and I saw Edward's face getting rapidly paler.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Charlie walked closer, a grim look gracing his face.

"Do you have something you want to tell me Bells?"

* * *

AN/ Disclaimers in place, I'm only playing with the characters :D

I'm sorry for the long wait, things kept getting in the way! Hope you liked this (very short, again sorry) chapter and if you do or have some constructive criticism please review!


	20. Charlie

"I think that you can figure it out anyway, don't you?" I told my father. His voice might have been stern, but I recognized the twinkle he had in his eyes. He was amused. In contrast, Edward looked like he was going to collapse at any minute now. He had backed away from my father and was practically glued against the counter.

"I... We... Sir, I..." Edward stuttered. Actually stuttered. Mafia Don-to-be stuttered. _Is it wrong to be slightly amused myself?_

"Yes boy, what is it? Spit it out." My dad's mouth quirked up at the corner, a small almost insignificant movement.

"Dad." I locked him in the eye in warning and grabbed Edward's hand at the same time.

"Yes, Bells?" In answer to his question I rubbed my thumb across Edward's hand, making him finally turn away from my father to look at me with a scared look on his face. I looked him straightly in the eye and kissed his hand while smiling reassuringly. He visibly relaxed and I saw my father's eyes widen.

"Why are you bothering Edward?" _Your move old man._ He gave a small cough and pointed between me and Edward.

"So you two are, hrm, are... Hrm... Serious?" At his words I saw a glint of _something_ pass his eyes.

"Yes sir, we are." The answer came surprisingly from a healthier looking Edward.

"Well, then I suppose..." Charlie got interrupted by a text signal. Edward looked at his screen.

"Damn. I'm, I'm sorry, I have to go, but..." He trailed of looking at me. I nodded.

"It's okay, go." He leaned over and gave me a quick peck, a relieved smile on his face before he remembered the other person in the room and stiffened. In response I kissed him one more time and pushed him away.

"Go." He nodded and mouthed "I'll call you later." Before nodding to my father and walking towards the door, his phone already at his ear.

* * *

After I watched Edward disappear out of view I turned to my father who looked odd.

"What?" I softly asked him.

"Explain Bells. Because Edward Cullen does not have the cleanest dating record." He raised a single eyebrow.

"I know dad. But I, we... I don't know how to explain it really. We just fit."

"How long has it been going on?"

"About 3 weeks."

"Really? _And you fit_?! Already?" Charlie stepped closer and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes! And it feels weird that it _doesn't_ feel weird! It feels like things are the way things are supposed to be!" My father slightly relaxed his fierce stance. After a few moments he said:

"I'm worried Bells, but I will believe you in this. After all, you describe him in the same way I described your mother after the first time we met." The familiar twinkle was back in his eye. I ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you. And can you at least _try_ to not scare the living shit out of him?" He shook his head and looked down at me.

"No can do, that's within a father's rights." He looked smug with the knowledge.

"Okay then." He kissed the top of my head and murmured:

"But you know, if he hurts you..."

"You'll get out one of your many marvelous shotguns. I know dad." He gave out a small chuckle.

"That's my girl."

"But you know that if that happens I can..."

"You can deal with it on your own, I know. But I would feel that the occasion should call for a bit more blood don't you think?" He smirked.

"No. Leave it." We separated and I playfully slapped his arm.

"I'll always have your back _mia piccola teppista."_

"Thank you."

* * *

I went to get us coffee and tea and to tell the girls that they could start restocking the counter again.

"So why did you come here dad?" He never usually did, he knew that if I was working _I was working._ He took a slow sip of his coffee before answering.

"I've been sent on another mission Bells and will be gone for two months."

"Scouting mission?" It required a long time span to map out all of a persons habits and schedules.

"Exactly, so I'm leaving tomorrow morning and came to say goodbye."

"Oh, well have a nice trip then I suppose." He never told me where he was going when he was sent away, so by now I knew that there was no point in asking.

"By the way Bells? Have you and that boy..." He hesitated.

"Edward."

"Right, that boy, told Esme that you are...?" He wiggled his finger back and forth, clearly signaling that he didn't want to say the words.

"Together?" I finished his sentence with a grin.

"Yes, that." He pointed at me as if to say 'Exactly'.

"No, but we are planning on doing it soon, why?"

"Because I think that Esme would have caused a much bigger fuss if she would have known, she always thought you two would suit together." A small smile graced my father's face.

"Really?" My eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Yeah, she always wanted you two to play together as children, but you kids didn't want to go near each other." At this he gave out a small laugh. "My point is that after that she always said that Edward should have chosen a girl more like you. And now she got her wish. Imagine how happy she'll be." He finished with a satisfied smirk.

"Are you trying to make me nervous dad?"

"Am I succeeding?"

"Yes."

"Good, then maybe you and charmer boy will stop the PDA in my presence?" He stood up, I followed.

"Stop the teasing old man, you're secretly happy for me." I gave him a side-ways hug before walking him out and pushing him out the door.

"I know. See you in two months Bells." He went to his car and drove away while I waved him off. _Silly old man._

* * *

"How mad is he? How prepared should I be for an attack?" Edward's muffled voice came through my speaker.

"He's not mad and he will be off on an assignment for two months, so until he's back you can carry lighter firearms."

"Ha ha ha. I'm very amused." I could hear the sarcasm rolling of off him.

"You should be, I'm very amusing." I quickly responded. I heard a quick chuckle on the other end.

"That you certainly are." He sounded a bit surprised.

"Oh, while I remember, when should we tell the mafiosos about us? Because I have a feeling that if we wait any longer things are going to turn into a complete shit storm."

"First, can you stop calling my family the mafiosos?" He sounded exasperated with me, but then I had called them that _quite_ a lot.

"Nope, second?"

"Second, My mother ordered me to invite you to our family dinner this Saturday I think as a peace offering for the other time when _it_ happened."

"You mean when Tanya happened?" I couldn't refuse a tease. I could basically hear him drag his hand through his hair.

"Yes when _Tanya_ happened. Please stop." He pleaded.

"Okay, but only because I like you."

"Thank you. I was thinking we could go there together, like arrive at the same time, explain first and get it over with?" He sounded hesitant.

"That sounds really good, I like it." I'm sure he could hear my smile through the phone, it was so massive. A ping-noise went off.

"What's that noise in the background?"

"Oh, that's my timer, I'm cooking."

"What are you cooking?" _Your favorite._ I thought, but I didn't say it, let him drool for a moment.

"Lasagna." I heard a groan on the other line.

"Why do you ask?" I asked in a nonchalant tone. He started barking orders.

"Is there any chance that there is enough for me?" Eager.

"Depends, how fast can you be here?" Teasing.

"20 minutes?" A question.

"Then yes, there will be enough left for you too." I heard a door slamming shut.

"I'll be there, see you soon Beautiful." It sounded as if he had started running.

"See you." By the time I got the goodbye out Edward's phone had already disconnected.

 _I guess I'll set the table for two then._

* * *

Another short but good one I'll hope :D Please let me know any critics or thoughts on it!

Thankyouforreadinglovlies!


	21. Hurry

"I didn't expect you for five more minutes, are you really that hungry?" She greeted me with a cheeky smile as I walked through the door. Bella was standing in the kitchen with her usual mug of tea in hand. The scent of lasagna wafting through the air.

It smelled heavenly. And I was not just talking about the lasagna, I was in her _home._

That smell that was unique in every house was warm, inviting and comforting in hers. It made me relax immediately and I wanted to stay there forever. It was a thought that both scared and reassured me at the same time. I went to her, put down her tea mug and gave her a smacking kiss. After a long moment I let her go slightly, still gripping her waist.

"You said lasagna." I took her hand and played with her fingers. "I wanted to hear about Charlie's reaction," I leaned close to her, practically nuzzling her neck. "-and I might have missed you, only a tiny bit." I could feel her repressed shudder at my words and action and felt a bit proud. I could get a reaction out of this proud, stubborn and beautiful creature. Amazing.

She intertwined my hand with hers and led me towards her small kitchen table.

"Well then, let's eat and I'll tell you all about it." She looked over her shoulder at me wearing a mischievous smile. Making me involuntary smile back.

"Should that smile make me nervous?" I raised an eyebrow. She smiled sweetly.

"No. Yes. Perhaps. Maybe?" I growled at her as she put the food on the table.

"Not helping Beautiful." She gave out a tinkering laugh as I pulled out the chair for her to sit down in.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're cute when you get flustered. But no, it's fine, my father is fine." She took my hand and rubbed her thumb over it reassuringly.

"Are you sure? I mean completely sure? You are his only daughter after all." The reason I asked at all was because Charles Swan was a scary man. _Genuinely scary._

I have seen that man plan assassinations. Ruthless, bloody assassinations. He has one of the most extensive gun collections I have ever seen. He has an explosive temper, it's tightly controlled, but when it blows, it's violent. The man is also incredible well trained in close combat. _And I thought it was a smart move to date his beloved only daughter._

 _I'm an idiot._

She only laughed my fears away.

"I'm completely sure, after the usual 'If he hurts you'-speech he was happy for me, well almost happy for me." She rolled her eyes. I gulped. I had to ask.

"So nothing worse happened? He didn't threaten to castrate me? Or at least kill me?" She rolled her eyes again at my doubtful tone and way of prioritizing.

"No, but then I did remind him that _if_ the situation arise I could handle both me _and_ you." She raised her eyebrows as to dare me to questions her skills. I was not going to. There was a vicious creature living inside my beauty. Instead I kissed her palm.

"No, I don't doubt that."

"I promise you, you don't have to worry about dad. So, let's eat?" I nodded in answer.

"Let's." And with a final kiss to her palm I released her hand.

* * *

Roughly an hour later we were sprawled on her couch, my jacket being slung over the back of it and with my sleeves rolled up to my elbow. I sat with my back against the high armrest with Bella sitting between my legs, lazily tracing patterns on my forearm and occasionally nuzzling my neck. The TV was switched on, creating a low background noise. I was happy. This women made me happy. _Content._

She had turned my life around in a matter of weeks. Two months ago at this time I would be pacing my office, plotting to reveal snitches and undercover spies. Giving strict orders to newbies and ward off my mother's worried questions about my life. I would shrug her off and continue to pace. At night, meet an easy fuck to take to bed. And close the circle by starting all over again.

Now? She was all I needed, all I _wanted._ I nuzzled her hair, hiding my smile. _She was my life now._

"Isn't this crazy?" Her soft voice broke my reverie.

"What is?"

"The fact that we can sit here in silence and just be. The fact that we don't have to pretend? Well I don't at least, I don't have a clue to what you're doing over there." I could see her playful smile.

"Oh, really? 'Over there' am I? I can fix that." I dragged her closer, tightening my grip on her stomach and when she was as close as humanly possible, I held that grip, making her slightly breathless.

"Truce! Truce god dammit!" She squirmed and laughed, trying to get away from my loosened grip. After settling down again she quieted. I could feel the mood changing and her wheels turning. I leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"What are you thinking beautiful?" She seemed hesitant, I didn't like that.

"I... I just..."

"Tell me?" I kissed her hair. She started playing with my fingers again, something that I realized was her sure telltale sign when she was nervous or hesitant.

"Do you feel a kind of satisfaction when you kill someone? Because I... I do. I mean it's almost a hunt. You plan meticulously, you track the target, you find it, lure it into the trap and close it. I can feel the satisfaction and pride fill my body when I see the life draining from another human being. Satisfaction that with every poison drop, every punch or every knife stroke I have the power to take life away. And then as if I flipped a switch I remember that I've killed another person! One with just as much memories and feelings as I, maybe more corrupt ones, but fuck I'm an trained assassin so it's doubtful and it is memories non the less. A person with family or friends. Because people does not _not_ affect people! That's not how it works! Then I flip the switch again and they are back to being only a target."

Bella had started gesticulating and her chest was heaving from fast breaths, she was genuinely upset.

"And?" I asked, sensing that she wasn't finished. I caressed her arm, hoping to calm her down. It worked, she took a deep breath and turned to face me.

"That can't be normal can it? I mean there have to be something wrong with me? Doesn't it?" She pleaded as if I could tell her the answers to her questions.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. She seemed crestfallen. I caressed her cheek.

"But what I do know is that it shows a level of compassion that you wouldn't normally expect. It shows control and inner thought. It's _something_ that stops and separates you from complete maniacs. And I do know that you are completely perfect in my eyes." I quickly pecked her lips to reassure her. She released a breath and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

"If it helps, I feel the same." At my pause she looked at me questioningly.

"The satisfaction. I feel powerful when I've killed, I feel like nothing can stop me." At that she smiled, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"So we are equally wrong and messed up, its that what you're saying?" I shook my head at her statement and leaned down, hovering over her lips.

"No, I think we are completely right for each other." I closed the distance.

The kiss quickly turned electric. The feeling of her soft lips against mine, hungry, searching. Her hands traveling along my arms, landing on my chest, clutching my shirt. I bit her lower lip, encouraging her to open her mouth and to deepen our kiss. Making her moan and tangling our eager tongues together. We stopped the heated exchange to breath heavily and I looked into her eyes. Lust. I saw desire so strong that it nearly floored me.

She continued by nipping down my jaw and neck, her deft fingers opening one button at the time while her mouth followed. Enticing me. I, in turn, lifted her up so she had her legs on either side of me, straddling me. I grabbed her ass and pulled her close. By now my chest was bare and Bella was placing open mouthed kisses all over it while gyrating on my lap, making me growl and attack her own shirt. I needed skin to skin contact. She had kissed her way up my neck when my patience ended for the top covering her, I stopped trying to remove it gently and ripped the thin fabric from her while sucking on her neck.

The only reaction I got from her was a amused and breathless "I liked that shirt." I grunted back at her.

"I'll buy you a new one." I palmed one of her luscious breasts while coaxing one of her bra straps down with my teeth. She stopped her ministrations, kissing me long and hard. when she released me she pantingly told me:

"Good. Now, bed." And the preceded to climb off of me. I was not having that. Working on the other bra strap I pulled her close, positioned her legs around me and once again gripped her ass. I then stood up from the couch, lifting her up with me. She released a little squeak.

"A bit of warning next time thank you." She said while biting my earlobe. I gripped her ass tighter in response.

"Next time huh?" She slapped me at that.

"Stairs. Bedroom. Now."

"Your wish is my command." I leered at her, waggling my eyebrows.

"It better be." _Minx._

I finally reached the top of the stairs when I felt her petite hand move down, palming what was now my _very_ hard cock. I let out a grunt and propped her up against the nearest wall, grinding into her, making both of us moan. I held her up with one hand. The other one firmly held her jaw, intensifying the kiss. I moved downwards, lightly pinching the still bra clad nipple and moved across her toned stomach to the top button of her shorts. I unbuttoned it, slipped my hand inside the tempting shorts, caressing her center and feeling her warmth and wetness. Making her arch into me. She released a low keening sound.

"The... Door, behind... You." She panted between labored breaths. I slipped my hand away, returning to fondling her gorgeous ass and opened said door.

The opened door revealed a dark room featuring a huge bed made of dark oak, complete with bedposts and a blue drapery. When she noticed I paused she looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at the bed and back at me.

"Oh shut up, I like to sleep comfortably." She licked along the tattoo that wrapped around my shoulder and raked her nails down my back, making me shudder.

"Now, bed." I went to it in the relevant dark and was to focused on her ministrations to hear her say:

"Oh, but it is a bit low, so duck..."

 _Smack!_

"To avoid the bed frame... Shit." I hit my head on the frame and released Bella, leaving her to bounce on the bed as I clutched my head.

"Fuck!" I sat down on the bed.

"Let me see." Bella scrambled to find the light switch and lighted up the room, increasing my blossoming head ache.

"Gaah! Give a man a warning next time yeah?" She stood in front of me. Removing my hands from my head and replacing them with her own to get a better look. She touched a sore spot.

"Shit, that fucking hurts!" She jumped back.

"Sorry! Scooch over." She slowly pushed me further into the bed, before straddling my knees, she then tilted my head back- searching and prodding my sore head gently. Her fingers were running through my hair, making the headache feel nonexistent.

"Nurse, is it deadly?" I smiled up at her. She laughed back.

"I think you'll survive, it's only a bump. But just in case of extreme hurt." She started to press soft fluttering kisses along the blossoming bump, continuing down to my forehead, my cheekbones, my jaw and down my neck. Her openmouthed kissing, wet tongue and soft nibbles made me swallow slowly and then I gently separated her from me and took in the creature before me. Her bra still being halfway off, the top button of her shorts unbuttoned, her hair deliciously mussed and with red, swollen lips. I could imagine myself in similar state, sitting down in only my dress pants. I was awed. She smiled at me curiously and looked at me, the question clear in her eyes.

"I just... I can't believe this is actually happening." I pointed between us, shaking my head and she shook her head as well when I hugged her to me.

"I know what you mean, it feels unreal." I grinned up at her as she kissed the bump on the side of my head again, smoothing my (what I assumed was wild) hair down in the process. I leaned back and put my hands on her thighs, slowly sliding them up over her ass and onto her back, where I started moving my thumbs in small circles. Drawing a low mewling sound from her. I looked up at her.

"Hi." Her eyes perused my face, glittering in the now soft light.

"Hello yourself." I smiled and started stroking her sides.

"I... I..." Bella ducked her head, looking shy and hesitant, Bella _never_ looked shy or hesitant.

"What? Tell me, _mi Tesoro._ " She looked up at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Stay." She caressed my cheek, making me lean into her hand.

"I wasn't planning to leave you in the first place _amore_." She got a gleam in her eyes.

"Good." She kissed me again, making me forget anything but her and four words blinking in my head.

 _I'm never leaving you._

* * *

SO another chapter up! Almost a bit of smut here ;) Hope you enjoy and if you have critic, GIVE ME!

Thankyouforreadinglovlies!


	22. Nerves

I opened and closed my eyes and stretched my arms over my head- feeling warm and cosy. I started going over the upcoming day.

"Hm, Saturday, Saturday... What was I doing on Saturday?" My eyes flew open. _Saturday. Dinner at the Cullen's._

 _It's going to be fine._

 _No it's not._

 _It is._

 _Esme is going to hate me._

 _Don't make me fight you._

My thought process came to an abrupt halt. _I am arguing with myself. In my head. Get a grip woman._

I climbed out of bed and took a shower. I ate breakfast and started reading a new book. I glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

08:17. _Only ten hours left._

After another ten minutes of trying to read the book I gave up. I needed to be around people.

* * *

"Bella? What are you doing here? Isn't this your day off?" Came the incredulous voice of Tia.

"Yes, well I got restless." I walked behind the counter and checked in.

"Why?" Tia said. I could feel the strained expression on my face.

"Oh. OH. Is it because of that dinner-thing tonight? Are you nervous?" Tia sounded doubtful.

"Yes okay, it is. I'm nervous. We are going to tell them tonight and that's kind of nerve-racking. I couldn't stop fidgeting at home, so here I am."

"But why are you nervous? As far as I've seen they love you." Tia looked confused.

"Well, _that_ was at a time when I wasn't with her youngest son..." At this statement Tia grabbed my arm and dragged me through the door to the bakery, where Angela was busy shaping sour-dough bread for the day.

"Angela tell our dear delusional boss that she is a sweet person. Now. Before I decide to smack some sense into her." Tia demanded.

"Why? Bella what is she talking about?" Angela continued with her task, being used to Tia's dramatic entrances by now. I started to answer Angela's question when Tia started up again.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about, this crazyface over here thinks she will be loathed and unwelcome at the Cullen's because she decided that making their youngest child happy is a criminal offense!" Tia was breathing heavily at the end of her rant and took a few deep breaths.

"Bella, is that really how you feel?" Angela tentatively asked.

"No, yes. I just..." I sighed. "I'm afraid of what this will mean, I mean, I know what I'm dealing with as things are right now you know? We handle ourself's and are happy together and I can't help but wonder what would happen if more people knew. If that additional involvement will make us stronger or weaker and if it will cause a bad reaction or not... Does this make any sense to you?" I finished.

"No." Tia said.

"Tia." Angela hissed. "Of course it makes sense that you feel like this, but what I can't figure out is _why_ you feel like this, haven't you known the Cullen's forever?" Angela said finally stopping her task.

"It's ridiculous, I'm being ridiculous and..."

"Damn right!" Tia exclaimed, making me smile involuntary.

"Tia, I'm ridiculous and I know it, but that doesn't stop the nerves from appearing." At that, both Tia and Angela's face softened and they collected me in a group hug.

"It's okay to be nervous to a certain extent Bella..." Angela started.

"But right now you're just being stupid. That boy likes you and if his parents don't like you they can fuck off." Tia finished. I let out a startled giggle. That turned in to a full laughter, that then turned all three of us into laughing maniacs. When it had calmed down I said:

"Why do I employ you people, you're clearly crazy." I had a huge smile on my face.

"Because you love us and we love you, and we are your much needed reality check sometimes." Angela smiled back.

"And because you are exactly the amount of crazy to match us. You know 'it takes one to know one'?" Tia said teasingly.

"Well, yeah, true. Thanks guys." I said. I turned to Tia.

"But crazyface? Really?" I questioned her.

"Well, that might have been over the top but it got my point across didn't it?" Tia stated smugly.

"Eh, you got me there." We released the grip we had on each other.

"So.. I'm going to sit here and sketch for awhile, just so you know." I said.

"You mean that you're going to empty our storage on tea?" Angela said teasingly while Tia nodded along agreeingly.

"Damn straight!" I said as I collected my sketch book and sat down.

* * *

Being at work helped calm me down, I was relaxed and full of anticipation when I got home and started getting dressed.

Perusing my closet I finally decided on a royal blue summer dress with a thin moss green cardigan. Refusing heels I wore one of my comfiest pair of ballet flats. After putting on a coating of mascara and trying to smooth my hair out, I put on my favorite italian hornet necklace and deemed myself ready.

* * *

"You look fantastic, are you ready to go?" Came the confident voice of Edward. I went into his arms and snuggled into his warmth.

"Hi Green-eyes." I said into his neck.

"Are you still nervous _Tesoro_?" He asked as he dropped a kiss on the top of my head.

"No, I'm calm for the moment." I said honestly. I loosened my grip and looked up at him.

"How are _you?_ " I asked imploringly. His eyes darted across the room.

"I'm fine." His eyes landed on mine again.

"Fine?" I said skeptically.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" He stated with an air of finality. I glanced down at my watch and then back up at him.

"Because you said you would pick me up at exactly six o'clock." He looked confused.

"Yes and?" I smiled at him.

"It's only a quarter past five handsome." I said with an wink.

"So, why are _you_ nervous?" I continued. He sighed.

"Same reason you are I imagine." He gripped my waist tighter. "You've no idea how much my family adore you Bella. If someone hurt a hair on your head, God forbid, they would never doubt to protect you, but that said, I'm more nervous about how overwhelming the positive reactions will be because I know that there will be no negative ones." He kissed me quickly.

"Thank you." I kissed him back. "So... Go now and be there ridiculously early or sit on my couch and be there later?"

"Couch. Definitely couch." Was the only response I got before I felt myself being towed to the living room.

* * *

"Can you stop with the twitching?" At Edward's amused voice I stilled my leg.

"Sorry, I'm just... The nerves struck again." Edward took ahold of my hand.

"They shouldn't, we're only five minutes away and everything will be fine." He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. Soothing my nerves for a few moments. I looked out of the window.

"Logically I know that, but I still feel jittery. And I just remembered that we haven't talked about exactly _how_ we should tell them. Before, after, in the middle of the dinner? Just as we're leaving? When? _Fuck_." I rambled. I could feel Edward's shoulder shaking in laughter and looked back at him.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" I said as I lightly slapped his arm. The only responses I got was an laughing side glance and a small smile.

I took a deep breath and leaned back into the headrest. I let out a self deprecating laugh.

"I know I'm being ridiculous, I just can't help it." I let out a heavy sigh. A chuckle came from my left.

"You're not ridiculous Bella." He stopped at my doubtful stare. "You're not! What I don't get is _why_ you're being nervous, my family, as I said, loves you." He put his hand on my thigh, stilling my once again shaking leg.

"You're right, you're right." I put my hand atop of his. "Thank you."

We pulled up at the gate, making a slow decent down the long gravel road.

"But seriously, how are we going to tell them? How do you even start that conversation?" I questioned.

"Like this: Hello mother, father. You know Isabella Swan right? Two months ago I didn't care for her but now I find her almost tolerable." Edward said with a fake snobby voice. He pulled up and parked and then turned to me.

"How does that sound?" Edward said with a smile.

"You're so sweet." I leaned up and kissed Edward. "I find you almost tolerable as well." I joked and gave him another quick peck and reached for the cars door handle.

"Bella." His voice came warningly.

"Really? You know you don't have to open the door for me right?"

"I know, but I want to. Let me do it please?" He said with a pleading puppy-eyed look.

"Do it then. Silly man." I said shaking my head.

"You like me and you know it." He winked.

"I know, I also know that we're late so go ahead, valet man."

"That's the spirit." He said before climbing out of the car.

I followed him with my eyes as he walked around the car. _Sweet, silly man._ Right before he opened the door I saw a playful look on his face. He opened the door and bowed.

"M'lady." He said and tipped his imaginary hat before reaching out his hand and helping me out of the car. I glared at him.

"You've got that look on your face. What are you planning?" In response he collected me in his arms, holding me in a loose embrace. I gave him a warning look.

"Edward... What are you doing?"

"This." He leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

Our amazingly sweet, breathtaking kiss felt like it went on forever. I reacted in habit and put my arms around his neck, playing with his hair, sighing and sinking into the kiss, forgetting where we were and what we were supposed to be doing. We finally separated and Edward looked at me.

"Are you okay? Was that okay?" He looked anxious.

"Yeah amazing, why do you ask?" He tipped his head towards the house.

"Because Alice, Rose and mom stood by the window." I narrowed my eyes.

"And saw everything. Sneaky, very very sneaky. I approve. Nice way of curbing my nerves." My eyes had gone wide at the realization and I moved my hands from his neck to his waist.

"But don't do it again." I said glaring at him.

"Never." Came the fast answer. He shook his head.

"Good." I said giving him another long kiss.

This time we were interrupted by a loud squeal. I put my head on Edward's shoulder.

"AAAAAH! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" I felt Edward's silent chuckle.

"Alice, you didn't know." Jasper said with a snicker.

"I suspected!" She retorted. I looked up over his shoulder.

Everyone stood at the top of the grand stairs looking at us. Rose looked at us knowingly, Alice was excitedly jumping up and down, Jasper looked amused. Esme looked teary eyed and Carlisle rubbed her upper arms in calming motions while smiling proudly. Emmett looked like... Emmett. Like he was thinking out jokes in his head about this.

"Well it's done now I guess." I said.

Edward kissed my forehead, my cheeks and my lips.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Bring it on." I smiled. Taking my hand Edward and I walked towards the stairs.

Where I got promptly tackled.

"Alice! Can you please stop trying to suffocate my girl?" Edward's statement earned a squeal from Esme.

"No! Come on Bella, Rose." While dragging both me and Rose into the house I looked back at Edward with a pleading look. "Save me." I mimed back. The only response I got was a smug look and a salute.

 _Asshole._

* * *

Bella looked back at me with a pleading look as Alice dragged her away. She mimed "Save me." And I must have looked as smug as I felt, since her eyes narrowed and when I saluted her I could practically hear her cussing at me.

"Whoa, she does not look happy." Emmett stated with a teasing look.

"Shut up Emmett." Esme said as she threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so proud of you Edward! Finally you've found yourself a proper woman, nothing like that Tanya, but Bella! I'm so happy for you! Do you know that I've had a hunch about this since you two were kids? It was so _obvious._ You two just clicked! And think of the _grandchildren!_ They'll be gorgeous!" I had to stop her. I removed her arms from around my neck and took a step backwards.

"Mom, slow down. Like waaaay down. Not kids, not marriage, not even engaged. And how could we 'click' as children? We didn't even speak to each other! And we've been together for less than two months for gods sake!" _Shit._

"Aha yes, but you love her." She cockily said.

"How could you know that mom?" Emmett interrupted.

"A mom can tell, that's how I knew that you loved Rose before you did yourself and how I knew that Alice loved Jasper before she, well, admitted it." Mom said with confidence. She turned to me.

"So, do you?" She continued.

"Do I what now?" I stalled. My dad slapped the back of my head.

"Don't be a wuss." Came Jasper's input.

"Do you love her Edward?" My mom implored.

"Yes mom, I love her. But _she_ doesn't know that yet, and I would be very grateful if I could be the one to tell her." I stared at my mom, begging her to understand and keep quiet. I could see her eyes light up with joy.

"I got to find her! Where do you think Alice dragged her off to?" My mom took off into the house as well, leaving me with a very bad feeling. I started to go after her when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Leave it." My dad said. "I think it's time for what you mother likes to call 'girl talk' and as a word of advice, you don't want get involved."

"I just... Bella's... Shit." I stuttered. Emmett chuckled.

"That's right, shit." Emmett laughed. Jasper punched him on the arm.

"Aoch, motherfu..." Emmett trailed off. Jasper smiled an evil smile when dad glared at Emmett, daring him to finish that sentence.

"I'm hungry, so I'm going in. But don't screw this up Edward. She's better than that." Emmet finished and went inside.

"Good work, I'll look forward to seeing you in a good mood for a change." Jasper said before following Emmett.

"Ignore your brother." Dad pounded me on the back.

"Let's go inside." He finished.

* * *

The rest of the night went by quite peacefully, Esme had let out a small squeal when she saw me and Edward hold hands unconsciously, but the biggest surprise was over and we all behaved like it. That said, it was exhausting. I was relieved when we left. I needed a breather. Edward seemed to understand since we sat quietly all the way home, only holding hands and being glad we were together.

"How are you holding up?" Edward asked as he pulled up to my house and turned off the ignition.

"I'm good, tired, but good." I said with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad." He kissed the palm of my hand and exhaled.

"How was the 'girl talk'?" He leered at me.

"Hard work. Very hard work." I said.

"Well then, I'm glad you survived." He said sarcastically.

We fell silent, looking at each other. Edward leaned in, touching his forehead to mine.

"I missed you this week. Couldn't sleep properly either." He admitted in a low voice.

"Me neither." I answered back. He took my hand and started playing with my fingers.

"Sooo what do you think we should do about it?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, is this you discreet way of asking if you could sleep with me again?" I raised my eyebrows, letting a small chuckle out.

"Yes, absolutely." He stopped playing with my fingers and with a responding chuckle looked at me.

"Did it work?" He opened up my palm and placed several hot kisses there before moving up to my wrist.

"Absolutely." I said with a small, but happy, smile.

* * *

So, a long awaited chapter is up, I hope you liked the brief meeting! Review and comment and all of that if you feel like it!

Thankyouforreadinglovlies!


End file.
